Harry Potter and the Fall of Atlantis
by Jasophelythian
Summary: Previously Harry Potter and the Origins of Hogwarts. Harry is now in his greatest adventure to date, only this time he has not gine willingly, but by his choices, he is joined by Hermione and Remus in an adventurethat will take them from Atlantis to Ancie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all I own are my spells and original characters. If you would like to use them, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night, quite unlike the draught of the previous summer. Whenever lightning strikes one could see all sorts of strange things in this room, the smallest room of this particular house. For one thing you could see parchment and ink bottles and quills, instead of he usual pen and paper people used in those days. But that was not all you saw, for in one corner of the room stood a broom, and while that in itself is not out of the ordinary, the broom sported the name Firebolt in very stylish letters on the side of the red colored mahogany wood. But even this was not very out of the ordinary; people were known to do strange things. What was even more surprising were the books that littered all over the desk with tittles such as:

Advance Arithmancy to boggle the most unboggliest of minds by Arithmeus Arcana

CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Vol 1-25 by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Got an Evil Dark Lord After You? By Whiner Scarepants

A 1000 potions or more by Kauldron Longbottom

Auror Technics by Harold Potter

Everything An Aspiring Alchemist Needs to Know to Work Alchemy That Will Not Result in His Immediate Slow and Painful Death by Alch Kremist

Wards, More Wards, and Even More Ways to Ward by Ward Warding

Ways to Handle Yer Wand That Will Not Result in the Loss of Buttocks by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

The Complete Unabridged Uncut Story of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named First Rise to Power, Formerly titled The Complete Unabridged Uncut Story of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Rise to Power by The-Author-Who-Wishes-To-Remain-Nameless

How to Become an Animagus by Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

Occlumency, A guide to Self Protection by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledure

Occlumency and Legilimancy, A Minds Power Against the Outside by Forgotten Occlumens

These were just some of the books as there where great stacks of them and over 200 books total.

Besides all those books this room also held yet more surprises that will not be mentioned here, but what will is the small boy in the old and extremely small bed in the room that happened to be waking.

As the small boy woke up from his dream, he couldn't remember what it had been about, all he could remember was that he had not seen either of his worst memories, Hermione falling when he thought she had been killed, or when Sirius had fallen behind the veil and being killed.

Now as I'm sure many are thinking, why would falling behind a veil kill someone let alone be dangerous, we this is not a normal veil and this in not your normal boy. Some reasons why he is not normal are when he had to fight the most evil Dark Lord in written history while being eleven years of age, or then have to fight the biggest and most ancient Basilisk ever while at the age of twelve. The year after help their Godfather escape from a prison that makes hell look like a paradise, just because he was wrongfully accused. This caused said godfather to spend twelve years in this place, escape so he could be with his godson and the be recaptured only to helped to escape by his thirteen year old godson and best friend. Then forced to be part of an ancient dark ritual used to bring back said Dark Lord back to life, and then be forced to duel him but if you believe the boy to have lost, you have not been paying attention very well, for he wins and being only fourteen years old.

Now many will be thinking that non of these things could happen but then again how many people have survived the perfect killing weapon, that has not failed since it was created thousands of years before, and survive it shortly after losing both parents, and at the same time this kid survived the perfect weapon he also rid the world of said Dark Lord and only received a lightning bolt shaped scar in the forehead for his troubles, all at the age of one. But his life being what it is he once again found himself in battle at the age of fifteen with not one, two, or three but twelve of the most notorious and evil people in the world and not only hold his own but win, with nothing but 5 school friends at his side.

Yes, many would be thinking that this has to be some kind of story, but then how many people know that wizards and witches really exist? Because this boy, this fifteen year old boy who you wouldn't give a second thought were you to meet him in the street is a wizard, and while that alone would make him different to most, he isn't just any wizard, as the events depicted above should have made you realize, because this kid, this wizard is Harry Potter, sole survivor of the killing curse and the most hated person of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most evil person to ever live.

Now I give you his story…, no, the History of Harry Potter.

A/N: please R/R.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all I own are my spells and original characters. If you would like to use them, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 1: Dream

Darkness surrounded everything, nothing could be seen, he remembered now, he'd had this feeling before, every single night for a week. It was a dream he was sure of it, but could never remember it in the morning or at any other time no matter how much he tried; all he could remember was the darkness. He still didn't complain though, because for the first 2 weeks of summer all he'd dream about was Hermione getting hit by the spell and believing her dead, which hurt more than anything, he was even ashamed to admit that it had hurt just as much when he believed her to be dead as when he knew Sirius fell through the veil and he knew even if he did not admit it to himself that he was dead. It had hurt just as much but in a different way that he could not explain. He guessed it was because Hermione was his best friend and so his love for her was as a friend and Sirius was more like a father, older brother combination to him.

This dream or whatever it was was much better than those before it but extremely confusing, all he knew was the darkness and a sense of urgency, like he had to find something, he didn't know what, but the urgency kept increasing.

It had to be important but he had no idea what it was or where it was, or for that matter why the urgency to find it. All he knew was that it lay before him to what he assumed to be the north in this darkness, he assumed since all he could see was himself, but for some reason he could not explain he could tell that the urgency came from that direction and the closer he got the more insistent it became, he was close, how he knew he couldn't say, he just knew.

You might ask why he was following this dream after what had happened the year before, well the answer would be easy, because after Vodemort tried to get into his head he managed to raise some very powerful natural occlumency shields that showed that had Snape tried to teach him anything, he would have been a master Occlumens in a month tops, so there was no way Voldemort could get in his head. In one of the occlumency books he'd read he'd discovered that the Potters were known for their natural mental barriers, and when he had finished reading he book he knew that he could do everything it said there to test the strength of the mental shields.

Two days where missing before it was his birthday, and he was bored out of his mind, he had learned all his books top to bottom, every spell, every goblin rebellion (and there where a lot of these, far more interesting than Binns made them out to be), every plant, potion, and ingredient in all his books from 5 years at Hogwarts, plus a few he had had the Weasley twins send to him, he was glad their business had gone so well, and was also shocked, surprised but grateful in a way that they had made him one fourth owner as well, a fourth belonging to each twin and the last to Lee Jordan, their long time friend at Hogwarts.

He was also a bit sad, but not very surprised at the only letter he'd gotten from his best friend, or rather his ex-best friend Ronald Weasley. He always knew it was a matter of time before it came, ever since his fourth year he'd known, at least he could be glad that the rest of the family didn't feel the same way as Molly Weasley, the person who he had secretly been calling mum when only she was present, as she had been the only mother figure he had ever known and she did consider him one of her own, and was very pleased every time he called her that, going as far as crying the first time he'd called her that, which had been a slipup by him and not intended. But he was not as optimistic as her about Ron's anger passing. But just because he had known it was coming, it did not make it any easier to loose ones best friend and the person one considered a brother.

So with nothing better to do he picked up Ron's letter once more and read it:

Potter:

You must be proud of yourself. You nearly got me and all

the others killed for your own ego and self-delusion. Because your

stupidity I nearly lost my mind and my life. But this is the last time,

never again Potter that was the last time I follow you anywhere, and

if that wasn't bad enough you nearly got my little sister killed too. So

DAMN YOU, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I should have listen to

Percy, he was completely right about you, you're nothing but an

attention seeking bastard, who cares nothing for other peoples safety,

as long as you can get a little fame out of it. I hope you're happy now

that you killed the bloody mutt. Hope you get stuck with the muggles

for the whole bloody summer, and if you come near me or my family

ever again I'll do YOU-KNOW-WHO a favor and kill you myself.

I HATE YOU, YOU ATTENTION SEEKING ARSEWHOLE.

Your new worst enemy,

Ron Weasley

In all honesty he had expected it to happen long before, and wasn't even remotely as hurt by it as he thought he should have been. He stared at the letter wishing it would be gone so he wouldn't have to think about Ron…no, Weasley. And with that thought the letter burst into flames so hot that not even ashes remained. While surprised it was nothing he hadn't done before, so he didn't pay it any attention.

* * *

Here he was in the darkness once again, but now he could see something in the distance, he didn't know what it was, but at least it was the first thing he'd seen and he believed that it was what he was looking for, whatever it would turn out to be. 

He ran and walked for what felt like two hours all the time keeping the mysterious thing in front of him before finally reaching it. To his surprised it turned out to be the very sword that saved his life and Ginny's and helped him kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. It was the sword of Gryffindor. He sat in front of it waiting for something to happen since he knew this was the place he had to reach. For thirty more minutes he sat and waited when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Heir, doth ye knowth thyne duty?" He was quite surprised and looked around to see where the voice was coming from but couldn't see any one around.

"Heir, doth ye knowth thyne duty?" The voice said once more. Still not sure where it was coming from, but thinking he knew, he decided to answer.

"Am I the Heir? And who's heir?" He asked hesitantly while still trying to localize the point of origin of the voice.

"Ye art the one true Heir, the Chosen One, the Awaited One" Replied the voice.

"What is my duty?" Harry asked hesitantly dreading the answer, yet already knowing it.

___The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

___Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_…

___And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have p____ower the Dark Lord knows not__… _

___And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives__…_

___The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Who had spoken this time he could not tell, but the voice, it sounded as something bigger than him, bigger than the world. And for the first time Harry Potter believe in Fate, for he was sure that was who had spoken the prophesy, Fate herself. He remained silent for a moment thinking once more about the prophesy, that is until he heard the first voice again.

"Heir, doth ye knowth thyne duty?" The voice asked for the third time.

"Yes, I know my duty." He answered not knowing what else to say.

"Doth ye accept thy Duty?" Thinking about it Harry knew that the prophesy really wasn't as surprising as it had been at first, after all he'd always believed that somehow it would come down to him and Tom Riddle.

"Yes, I accept my duty."

"Who doth ye trust with thyne life?" Harry was about to say Dumbledore but then thought that he really didn't trust him anymore, there really where only two people alive that would fit that description.

"Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin" He answered.

"Thou art the Light, the Hope; the world is now in thyne hands. Take me from the ground for I am now thyne's, thou art the heir of my creator, and now I am ye's." answered the voice and his assumption was proven correct, that it was indeed the sword that was speaking.

Harry picked up the sword and watched it change in his hands into what resembled a katana, and found it much easier to hold and to move, and where once was written "Godric Gryffindor" now read "Harry James Potter Gryffindor"

And with that Harry fell into his first peaceful sleep since the incident at Department of Mysteries. But unknown to him his body started to glow red and in a flash of bright red and gold light he was gone and from that point an explosion was created that was heard all over the world and could be felt all the way to Spain. Once the explosion was over, Surrey along with most of London was gone, in what muggles all over the world called the greatest terrorist attack the world had ever seen. No one in the destruction area survived, except for three people, and that was because they were no longer there. These people were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. Even though they were thought to e dead by both the light and the dark they were still alive and well, just a little out of place in more than one direction.

A/N: Please R/R.


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. If you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"speech"

_'parseltongue'_

**"flashback"**

Chapter 2: Beginnings

June 30, 1996 11:30pm

It was a world of complete darkness and in all of the darkness there was but one thing, a small girl of about 5'4" with bushy golden brown hair and chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, set in a heart shaped face, the girl while being dressed very tomboyish like, was in fact very beautiful and extremely smart. This girl could be very bossy at times but only for the best of other people, this girl also followed the rules to the letter except when she felt that they would only get in the way of the better good. But right now she was confused, she knew this was a dream and yet she also knew that it wasn't. She didn't know what to do or the purpose of her being here, but somehow she sensed that it had to do with Ree, she didn't know why, but she knew she was correct.

As her thoughts went to Harry she heard a deep voice resonate from around her.

"Thou hath been chosen, a great journey lays before ye, many trials and dangerous lay before ye, but also great knowledge and friendship, it is thyne choice to embark on this journey or not." The voice, it came from everywhere yet nowhere, it came from the darkness, yet it was not part of the darkness. Thinking about what it had said, and somehow knowing that it was important she decided to ask some questions.

"Does this have to do with Harry?" The brown haired girl asked hoping that the voice would answer.

"Aye" It answered in its deep rumbling voice.

"If I chose to go will I be able to help him?"

"That is the purpose." She knew she didn't need to think about it, as long as she could be there for him and help him, she would do anything. He meant everything to her, and she would prove herself to him, she would be there, she would always be there for him, as she had vowed she would since she first met him, and even before then.

"Then I chose to accept." She answered.

"So be it"

With those words the darkness receded and the girl fell into a peaceful sleep, having a dream that she had not had in a long time, it was the oldest she could remember but she knew she had had dreams of this kid since she had been born. But she also hadn't had the dreams since she was ten years old.

* * *

It was the house she remembered from when she was little, it had two floors. There was always the big man and the bony woman, sometimes the small fat boy who looked like the man, but what always got her attention was the small boy with the green eyes. The boy looked to be around 4 years of age, but she somehow knew that he was her age; she knew the boy was almost seven years old. His clothing made him seem smaller than he already was. 

"Boy!" The man shouted, "Get in here now!" As she watched a small cupboard under the stairs opened and the small boy came out. He walked up to the man looking scared at the sight of the man's anger and replied in a small scared voice, "Yes uncle?" At which the man slapped the small boy with so much force that the boy flew across the room and into the wall.

"Don't take that voice with me, you worthless thing! You will do what I say and you will address me as sir!" He shouted at the small frightened child, who was holding back his tears for fear of being hit again. "Get up boy and start cooking us breakfast!" he shouted once more as the woman threw a pan at the small boy that hit him in his chest sending him back to the floor, which caused the fat man to laugh, as he saw it happen above the newspaper he had begun to read.

The little boy slowly got up and went to the stove and started cooking some eggs, how he did it she did not know since the boys head didn't even reach the top of the stove so he couldn't see what he was doing. As she watched the boy put his hand on the stove and burned it, when he screamed in pain the woman just hit him and told him to shut up, because he deserved to be burnt for being so worthless. As she walked to where the boy was, she saw the tears in his eyes because of the pain. But she also saw something else; she saw the translucent form of her almost seven year old self where she had been standing when she had originally seen this dream. She could see herself saying comforting things to the boy. When the boy finished cooking the large man immediately grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and lifting him up carried him to the door of the cupboard and proceeded to open it and throw the kid inside and locked it behind himself after saying, "Stay in there until we need you again, you waste of human life."

She saw her younger translucent self head to the cupboard and through the door, where she could hear the boy crying. As she made her way over she could hear her younger self talking to him. And was very surprised at what she heard herself call the boy.

"Don't worry Ree, I'll find away to get you away from them I'll make sure you're happy. I pwomise you, I'll always be here for you, but I don't know how to come to you except in my dweams." Her younger self spoke worried about the boy, yet at the same time frustrated that she did not know where the boy lived so she could help him more. She saw her younger self holding the boy in her arms somehow able to touch him, even while she could not touch anything else. "Why do they hate me so much, Nee? What did I do? Am I so bad that they hate me? Is that why my parents left me too?" The boy asked her younger self between sobs.

Distancing herself a bit from the boy her younger self grabbed the hand he had burned and closed her eyes. The hand began to glow until the burn had been completely healed. "No, Ree, you're a good person I know it, they're just bad people and I don't know what happened to your mom and dad. I love you Ree, and I'll always be here for you, I pwomise you, forever I'll always be here for you." At this the small boy smiled for the first time that Hermione could think of and replied, "I love you too, Nee. And I'm sowwy for ignoring you before, but if I had said anything to you in front of them, they would have beaten me like last time, and hurts so much when he does."

"I know Ree, don't worry." She replied, "Will you be ok? I feel myself waking up and won't be able to stay here for longer with you." As she said this she once again grabbed the boy in a hug. "I'll be ok, Nee. You'll keep coming, right?" he asked the last in a fearful voice. "Of course Ree, I will never leave you, no matter what."

She hadn't remember the conversation, she remembered having the dreams but nothing more, and as she looked at the small boy she realized that somehow she had gone to visit her best friend Harry Potter, when they were still small. She had forgotten all of this, but now, she remembered the others. She even remembered telling her parents about the green eyed boy that needed her help, they had thought it had been an imaginary friend of hers.

And as Hermione Granger remembered all the childhood she had spent with Harry, all the suffering he had gone through with only her there for him, she cried. Even her body asleep as it was let the tears flow for her sadness. When she finally woke up, she would not remember this dream, nor the knowledge of the others that had come back.

* * *

Darkness all around, everywhere, he was used to it by now, after so many years of being pushed into the darkness for 3 nights every month. But he could sense that it was different this time, and besides it was not the full moon. The man in the darkness, looked to be around 50 years old, but in reality was only a few months over 36, he had brown hair prematurely streaked with grey and amber color eyes. He stood an even 6 feet tall and had an air of calmness around him, you could tell that this was a man that did not let many thing bother him, but he also held a deep secret, one he'd carried since he was 3 years old, and that was that he was a werewolf, he suffered from lycanthropy and had ever since his entire family had been killed by the wolf that bit him all those years ago, he was the only survivor. When he had gone to Hogwarts he gained a new family but had lost that family to betrayal. Two of them he believed he lost to a man he had considered a brother, the same man that he had believed took his third friend, only to find out years later that the man had been innocent and his third friend was the real traitor, and was still alive, but now they were all dead, all but the traitor and him, but there was another, a boy he considered his own son, even if he hadn't seen him much in the last years. This was the son of his first two friends the ones who had hated each other for many years before falling in love, the ones he lost first. But know he had only two purposes in life, he lived for the boy and to get revenge for his friends, that was all that kept him alive, he'd do anything for that boy. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice that came from the darkness, yet it wasn't part of the darkness. 

"Thou art chosen, to help the chosen one in his quest, many perils lay before ye, yet at the end of this journey, freedom unknown to ye for many years shall be found, thou can chose to stay or to help, it is thy choice." Thinking about what was said he had only one question to confirm his suspicion, and if it were confirmed it would not be a matter of him wanting to help, but that no one had better try and stop him from helping.

"Is the Chosen one Harry?" He asked, even if he knew the answer.

"He is."

"Then no question should be asked, I'd do anything for him. I'll do all I can."

"It is thy choice, thou has chosen, may it be as ye asks." And the voice was gone, all that remained was the darkness from whence it had come, yet it was not part off. Remus Lupin fell in to a deep sleep for the first time in many years, happy that he would finally be able to help the person he considered to be his son. What he failed to realize was that he was no longer in his bedroom at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

June 31, 1996 12:05am Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

It was a small room filled with many strange contraptions, and in the middle of this room sat a man behind a desk. This man appeared to be very old, and was wearing a blue robe with stars. This old man was considered the most powerful wizard in the world and yet here he sat in his office with his head bowed down and tears leaking from his eyes. This man Albus Dumbledore had not cried in over one hundred and fifty years, yet for the last three weeks since the semester had ended he'd cried at least once a day.

"Harry if you only knew, I did it for you, I thought it was for the best" He mumbled softly. "I do know how it feels, to have a prophesy over you, to lose your parents, and everyone else you love, I know how it all feels. I was just being a foolish old man, wanting to give you a childhood, like I was not aloud."

**"He stood there stunned; he didn't know what to do. There in front of him where his house stood just this morning there was nothing but a pile of rubble and fire. His entire family dead he was alone, he was just 7 years old, what could he do. At that moment he heard crying over the flames, it was over by the side of the house**

**There he found his baby brother wrapped up in a blanket, charmed with a cushioning charm probably as it was thrown out the window in a desperate attempt to save his life. He picked him up and went back to look once more at the Dumbledore Manor, now nothing but a pile of rubble. At that point he saw the message written in the air, "This is the fate of those who defy Lord Marious, all who stand in our way shall meet the same fate."**

That had happened so long ago, almost two hundred years, but he still remembered it.

**"It was the third week of his third year at Hogwarts and he'd been held back by his divination teacher, how he regretted taking that subject because he'd thought it be easy, he'd been right but it was nothing but lies, there was no such thing as divination. The teacher probably knew he'd invented all his answers.**

** "Mr. Dumbledore, if you do not do your work with more seriousness, I will be forced to give you deten…" As he watched knowing what she would say as she had said it many times before, he was surprised when she stopped speaking and when he looked he saw that his teacher had a glazed look in her eyes, "Madam Cassandra?" He asked using her first name as she insisted they do. He was surprised when she started speaking in a very raspy voice that was not her own.**

** "He that hath no home…**

** Shall great things do…**

** One he will live through…**

** The second an old friend had been…**

** The third he will defeat…**

** And save both wizard and muggle world…**

** The fourth from ancient family shall come…**

** To be defeated by a child…**

** For this one he will blame himself…**

** Many mistakes he shall do…**

** The fourth shall return at the fourteenth year of the Child of Fate…**

** In the end to be saved by the one with the Lightning bolt shaped scar…**

** A long time will he live…**

** Before his path shall cross with the one that shall not die…**

** To him shall he teach all that he knows…**

** In the end he will die through a curse by the so called Voldemort…**

** Centuries from now, at the end of his first great adventure…**

** The wise one will finally rest…**

** The world left in the hands of the Child of Fate…**

** So shall live and die…**

** The last of the Dumbledore line…""**

He still remembered that day, how could he not. He had lived through Marius, then through Rothen who had been a friend at Hogwarts. The third he knew had been Grindelwald and he had indeed defeated him. Now it was the time of the fourth Voldemort, he had already been defeated by the child, and had come back. He didn't know how long he left, but he knew that he would do anything to make Harry happy, even if he didn't live to see the end of this war, he would prepare Harry for it, it was all he could do to make amends.

"I promise you Harry, I will make things better."

* * *

_I've always been a light sleeper, you know with the nightmares and everything, not to mention my sweet loving family…wow, even Snape would be proud of that sarcasm there. But then again when u fall to the ground and wake up in the middle of a field, I think it's a sure sign that something's gone wrong, or that I'm crazier than I thought._

There he was one small boy that looked years younger than he actually was, he was standing in a grass field that at one side had a lake, at another there was a forest and mountains at the other side, the remaining one was a plain, and as far as you could see there was nothing in any direction.

The boy decided to check what he had with himself and was pleased to find that he still had his wand with him, in his back pocket, which of course brought Moody's voice to mind **""Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" "Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly."**He chuckled to himself as he remembered his first meeting with Tonks at summer last year.

After looking around his vicinity once more and seeing nothing he decided to look around, but cursed to himself after not even moving one foot because he hit something hard on the ground. Looking to the ground to see what he had hit he was surprised to find Godric Gryffindor sword there, he recognized it, even if it was in a scabbard, but then he noticed that it wasn't like he remembered it in second year, it looked like it had in the dream he'd had the night before and could finally remember.

Picking it up, he was once again surprised at how light it was, and with nothing else to do with it, he buckled it up with the leather belt it had attached to the scabbard. And once more set of to see what he could find.

* * *

_I know there was a journey involved but this is ridiculous! Where am I? There's nothing here……calm down Granger. Keep your head. You have your wand, and if the dream was something to go by, you have to find Harry._

She looked around herself to find that she was in plain, to her side there was a lake, a mountain in the other, and a forest in the distance, if she could get on top of the mountain she could probably see for a far greater distance, and so it was in that direction that she headed. She did not know what she would find, but she did know that she would do all she could for Harry, no matter what. Looking upwards once more before setting off, she saw a bird flying very high above her.

* * *

_It truly is something, I mean I went to bed in my room at Grimmauld Place, and yet with all the protection that place has, I find myself here, in the middle of a forest, it feels familiar yet, I've never been here before, at least I don't think I have, and the air! I can't remember the last time I smelled air this clean. Oh well, enough of that, I better climb a tree and see where I am._

The man climbed the tree with such easiness that one would have believed he used magic. He reached the top of the 100 foot tree in less than 2 minutes. In the distance he could see a mountain, with a lake to the side and between this mountain and the forest he was currently in, where about 30 miles of forest and 10 more of field. Looking at the sky trying to orient himself and failing miserably he decided to take out his wand and muttering a spell "Point Me" he watched the wand move in the direction of the mountain, and was glad to see that it was dully north of his current position so, climbing down the tree or rather jumping off, he started on his trek to the mountain. What he failed to notice when on top of the tree was the eagle that was flying in the area.

* * *

_Where to go, where to go, where to go…Wish Mione was here…Mione? Since when have I been calling Hermione, Mione? Nee or Mione…Nee or Mione..hmmm…can't tell which is better. I wonder if I've called her Mione before? Can't remember calling her that before, wonder when I started…POTTER!... wha, wha? Concentrate, this in no time to be thinking about what to call your best friend. I wonder if talking to myself is a sign that I'm going crazy? Or maybe this is what it's like to for the twins, yes this could be how they're able to finish each other's sentences they hear each other in their minds…POTTER CONCENTRATE! Bloody hell, I've got a voice that sounds like Mione in my head!... That bird seems rather alone up there…Oh well that confirms it, I'm crazy, oh well nothing to do about that now, I'll just climb to the top of the mountain see if I can see anything around here._

And so he did indeed start heading toward the mountain, in search of what he did not know, but it did seem the most logical thing to do.

* * *

_There's three of them, all came from a flash of light_, he thought, _they're human, I think_. For ten years he had had to travel the world and survive before returning to prove that he was a man, he was sixteen turns now, in three more moons he could start the journey home once more. 

Coming out of his thoughts he observed one of the figures pick something from the ground that he recognized as a sword, the figure also seemed to carry a small stick of wood with him, the purpose of which eluded him. The female looking one also carried a piece of wood similar to the one with the sword. Then there was the one in the forest, he seemed older than the other two, but he also carried the piece of wood, but he was sure that could not be a weapon, it was too small, you'd be better of fighting hand to hand, than with that. But the one in the forest surprised him, the way he climbed the tree was something he had never seen a human do before. But one thing was for sure, they were all headed for the mountain, and he was intrigued so he would wait for them there, after all everyone knew that there where no humans in Abaron they where far south in the big land with the growing desert, not in this island far north, but still he was intrigued, maybe they were also travelers, and if they were maybe they'd like company, he knew he could use some, after all it was a good sign for a man, to gather companions to travel with him while on his journey.

While the three figures walked below, he watched from the sky trying to learn all he could from them, but all he could tell was that they where not from around those parts, what he did not know is how right he was.

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? Please review. I want to know what people think of it and if there's something I can make better, and if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know, and forgive me for them, but I have neither beta, nor the time to beta it myself. Hope you enjoyed, and if enough people review I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can, I'll try one chapter a day, or at least one every two days, but I don't guaranty anything with work piling up in the last weeks of class and finals coming in 5 weeks. 


	4. Impressings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. If you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'parseltongue'_

**"flashback"**

Chapter 3: Impressings

_I must be cursed,_ he thought, _how else would I end up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but my wand and a sword. Let's think…I'm in…somewhere? I'm also thirsty, hungry and cold. Not to mention wet, if I ever find who invented those two spells, I'll castrate them with a rusted spoon…damn, that sounds painful._ Mentally grinning to himself he thought, _should try it on Malfoy once I get back to Hogwarts._

You may ask why he would be annoyed, well it wasn't the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere, nor the fact that he was thirsty and hungry. It wasn't even the fact that he was alone. What it was, was the fact that he nearly drowned himself when he tried to get some water to drink from his wand but instead of saying "Plubious" he had said "Fluvious" causing gallons upon gallons of water to fall over him, before he could get enough air to mutter a "Finite Incantatem", and that at least was better than the shot of wine in the face he got from the "Vineo!" he'd muttered before, remembering having heard Mr. Olivander use it during the wand testing back in fourth year.

After those incidents he had decided not to try to conjure food, as he really didn't know much about it except for a few basics from the books the twins had sent. But it seemed that if he wanted to eat, he would have to catch it, and he had yet to see any animals, except for the bird flying around.

And so onwards he journeyed with somewhere around 5 miles before he got to the mountain. Little could he imagine that his first trial lay ahead, but it would not be something to prove his bravery, but to prove his compassion. He kept walking in the general direction of the mountain for close to half an hour, before he heard speaking.

_'Foodsss, it'ssss been ssso long, I finally findssssssooomethingsss to eat, the winter hasss driven all off. But this egg isss minesss, all minesss.'_ Looking around Harry spotted a snake slithering around a very strange egg, while its size was the same as a chicken egg, that it is not what attracted him to it, but that the shell was colored in golden and red swirls, that continuously moved around the shell. He knew immediately that it was the egg of a magical animal, but not what animal would be in it, and that he shouldn't let the snake eat it.

_'Ssstop!__ Getsss away from the eeegg. Do not eatsss it!' _He spoke to the snake and was as surprised as always to hear hissing coming from his mouth, yet understanding it perfectly. This startled the snake at hearing its own language from another animal that was clearly not a snake. _'Ssssspeaker, sssstaayy awaaayysss!__ Thiiisss issss my egg, I found itssss and I willl eatssss it!'_ It replied in a fierce hissing that would have been far more threatening had the snake not been a foot long and half an inch wide.

Looking it in the eye, while attempting to look commanding he looked away when he felt a slight headache begin, but immediately looked back at the strange yellow eyes it possessed and hissed in what he hoped sounded commanding, _'Leave the eeegg! You willsss not eat it! I command you! SSSSTOOOP! YOU WILL OBEYSSSS ME'_ The snake while startled that this gangly two-legged creature would dare to command her was surprised to feel the need to obey it. _'Yesssssssspeaker'_, It answered meekly but continued with its original fierceness, _'But if IIII can'tssss eat the eggsss, what then ssshall I eatsss? It'sss been ssssunssssssince I've hatched and I havesss not hadss anything to eatssss, when willsss I findsss foodsss again?' _

_'You cansss come with me, and I ssshall give you food, whenss I havesssssssome, thisss I ssswear.'_ Harry answered after thinking it for a bit, and besides, he'd at least have someone to talk to, he just hoped she proved to be a good companion, and was once again startled when he knew that it was female, even if he didn't know how he knew.

* * *

She was hungry, had been for suns, since she had come from her shell, she found her mother dead and the other eggs broken, only she had survived the unknown attacker, and she was hungry. She knew she was alone, she had no mother to protect her, so she'd have to find her own food, but at least she knew that there weren't a lot of creatures that would attack her, she didn't know why, but she knew that most of them feared her kind, her only worry was finding food, or that what had killed her mother and fellow would be hatchlings was still around, after all she was but a foot long and half an inch wide. With that thought she saw it up ahead. 

She could tell it was an egg, having come out of one a few suns past, but it was different than hers. Hers had been white with green dots moving around the shell, she knew because she had entertained herself with the dots for a few suns while waiting for her father to come. But at the end of three suns he had not come back and the dots had stopped moving, so she decided to go find food herself. But this one it was all red and gold swirls all around they moved and she found it very pretty, even if something told her that she should hate the creature that came from it, _maybe itss mother had killed herss?_ She thought.

Continuing to slither around it while looking at it, since it was so pretty she decided she could wait for a bit before eating it, she spoke out loud to herself, '_Foodsss__, it'ssss been ssso long, I finally finds sssooomethingsss to eat, the winter hasss driven all off. But this egg isss minesss, all minesss.'_ She was then startled to see a weird two-legged creature come before her, he looked at the egg, and she wondered if it would want to eat it, too.

_'Ssstop!__ Getsss away from the eeegg. Do not eatsss it!' _It spoke, a fact which confused her a great deal, she knew that no other creature should speak her language, but with this thought her suspicions were confirmed, _he wantsss my egg! Noo it isss mine, I foudsss itssss, I'lll eatsss it! _She thought to herself before speaking while attempting eye contact since she knew innately that it would hurt him, she knew she was too young to kill with a look. She also knew she was too small too look very frightening and the creature didn't seem scared of what she was.

_'Ssssspeaker, sssstaayysss awaaayysss!__ Thiiisss issss my egg, I foundsss itssss and I willl eatssss it!' _She replied, still trying to get eye contact. When he finally did look she was pleased to see him look away in pain, but was disappointed when he looked back at her. Realization dawned on her, she was too weak to hurt him with her look, and she hadn't eaten since hatching. After returning his eye contact the creature spoke again in her own language, _'Leave the eeegg! You willsss not eat it! I command you! SSSSTOOOP! YOU WILL OBEYSSSS ME' _She was once more startled by the need to obey the creature. _'Yesssssssspeaker'_, she answered meekly but continued with her original fierceness and in what sounded to her a very hatchlinglike way, _'But if IIII can'tssss eat the eggsss, what then ssshall I eatsss? It'sss been ssssunssssssince I've hatched and I havesss not hadss anything to eatssss, when willsss I findsss foodsss again?'_

_'You cansss come with me, and I ssshall give you food, whenss I havesssssssome, thisss I ssswear.' _It answered her. Thinking about it, she decided to accept, after all he was bigger and she knew she could trust it, after all it spoke her language. She was also young and in need of help. So with her mind decided she stopped her eye sight from hurting it. _'I acssscept Sssspeaker.'_

_'I acssscept Sssspeaker.'_ She answered him. He was relieved; he'd have someone to talk too. _'My name isssss Harry Potter; call me Harry, what isssss yoursssss?' _If he was going to spend time with the snake he'd at least have to know her name. _'Ssssarina, and where are you headed Harrry?' _She answered him.

_'I'm going to the topss of that mountain to ssssee what isssss around thissss plassssce, and I'm glad you acsscepted, I wasss getting kinda lonely here. If you want you can ride around my arm so you don't have to walk…er…sssslither all the way.' _Harry answered while putting his arm to the ground so the snake could climb on it. Without responding she slithered and wrapped herself around his arm, surprised and pleased at finding it was warm.

After picking up the egg and putting a warming charm on it, just in case, even if it was very hot, he placed it in one of his pant pockets, and continued on his way, while talking to the snake and discovering she was only 5 days old.

* * *

After close to 3 hours of walking and running he knew that there where about 3 more miles before he reached the edge of the forest, he was glad he had his werewolf reflexes and strength at that moment. It was at that moment that he heard some whimpering about 300 feet ahead of him, so trying to be as quite as he could he went forward while trying to find what was whimpering. 

He finally reached a small clearing in which he saw a small wolf with a deep gash on his side, and a couple of what he thought used to be hogs on the other, clearly dead. He could tell the wolf pup was dying, which would explain why his pack had left him there. They knew it would not survive. But Remus being Remus had to do something and he did think that he could help the small pup, which he decided could not be more than a month old.

"Hey there pup_,"_ he said softly so as not to scare him, and felt a small jolt of pain at remembering Sirius for that is what they called Harry when he was not around.

_"I won't hurt you; I'm going to help you_." Remus continued once he saw the small pup try to get away unsuccessfully. He could tell that it was hurt badly.

_"Smell me little one, I'm a wolf like you, I'll explain it later but for now let me help you"_ He knew it would understand him, after all he too was a wolf, and was glad to see when it sniffed the air and relaxed. After all, every one knows that wolves are loyal and take care of their own, obviously the pack had thought that the small one had died, so had left him there.

After getting down on his knees so as to help the wolf better he muttered a few charms he had grown accustomed to using on himself after the full moon, starting with a scourfurgi to make sure the wound was clean. "Scourfurgi, Sanatos, Curare, Sangri Creatos, Sicatriz Vanishio, Dolor Reducio" he was pleased to see the small pup was left with no scar and the pain was mostly gone. The wolf was about 7 inches high and 13 long plus 5 more for the tail. It had grayish white fur and piercing sky blue eyes.

_"Thank you. Who are you who speaks my language and smells like pack, yet are not pack?" _The little wolf finally answered. _"I am Remus Lupin, and before I answer your question, would you like to come with me on my journey since your pack is gone and I'd rather not leave you alone, but I have a long way to go."_ Remus answered him, worried for the pup's safety.

_"I am Kiba Lobo, since I would have been dead had you not come I shall go with you. I no longer have a home in the pack, they believe me dead, and I would be dead if I tried to find them on my own." He must be the son of the Alpha, _Remus thought to himself, _if he has the last name Lobo. _

_"Good then Kiba, I'll carry you so as to let your injury heal well, don't know how well I fixed it, and we have a long journey ahead of us."_ After picking him up and continuing to walk Remus explained how he was a wolf yet at the same time wasn't.

* * *

It had been the last sun when his pack had been attacked, they were taken by surprise, and so a few were hurt, himself included, but they were not pack for nothing and the females had immediately formed a circle around the cubs to protect them while, his father led the males into attacking the hogs. He did not remember much of the fight, having fallen unconscious after a while, but he did remember hearing while semi-conscious one of the females saying to his father that the only serious wounded was his son. He remember the pain in his fathers voice when he had asked her if his son would survive, she'd told him that he was either dead or very near it. He remembered hearing his uncle Kiba, after who he was named, who also happened to be his father's second in command coming back and informing that there were centaurs around heading in their direction and that they should leave before they were attacked again. After that he had been in and out of consciousness a lot, the only thing he could remember wit clarity was when the centaurs arrived. 

**"Van, the hogs did not do much damage to the wolves, only that little cub was killed. We need to attack them directly and get them off our forest, they are growing too much, they are scaring away the food, there are too many of them." One of the voices said.**

**"True," another answered "but there are many of them and if we attack one pack we'll have to kill it and kill all the other wolves too, because they will attack us when they see us after that. I told you Gret, attacking them is not the solution we have to reason with them, we are thinking beings." After a silence for a while he heard the second voice again "Save whatever meat you can from the hogs, leave the rest, do not touch the wolf cub, we do not need the smell of one of their slain on us" **

He'd passed out after that. Now he'd just woken up again, and after smelling Pack close by decided to whimper to attract attention to himself. But what had come was clearly not pack. The creature looked like a centaur from waist up but below that it had 2 paws instead of 4. The male, he could tell that much it also had some odd coverings. His musings were interrupted when it spoke.

"Hey there pup" Whatever that meant he did not understand. He tried to get away, but he couldn't move. The creature spoke again and to his amazement in his own tongue

_"I won't hurt you; I'm going to help you_. _Smell me little one, I'm a wolf like you, I'll explain it later but for now let me help you"_

Looking at this creature who claimed to be Wolf, he decided to smell, and to his surprise, the creature did smell like wolf. He saw the creature step forward and kneel next to him before it again spoke some nonsense. "Scourfurgi, Sanatos, Curare, Sangri Creatos, Sicatriz Vanishio, Dolor Reducio" but to his surprised he felt a lot better afterwards.

_"Thank you. Who are you who speaks my language and smells like pack, yet are not pack?" _He asked this creature to which he felt indebted. _"I am Remus Lupin, and before I answer your question, would you like to come with me on my journey since your pack is gone and I'd rather not leave you alone, but I have a long way to go."_ It answered. _Could he be an Alpha too? _He thought to himself._ But I don't remember of any pack that had Lupin for a name._

_"I am Kiba Lobo," _he decided to answer;_ "since I would have been dead had you not come I shall go with you. I no longer have a home in the pack, they believe me dead, and I would be dead if I tried to find them on my own." _

_"Good then Kiba, I'll carry you so as to let your injury heal well, don't know how well I fixed it, and we have a long journey ahead of us."_ After picking him up and continuing to walk Remus as he called himself explained how he was a wolf yet at the same time wasn't.

* * *

She had been walking for what felt like days, in reality it was only one hour. Right now she was resting in the shade of a tree, at the base of the mountain. She'd been there for about 5 minutes, she was resting not because she was really tired but because she was dreading climbing the mountain, but knew she had no option, it was the only way to orient herself. 

With those thoughts she drifted of to sleep, only to be wake up three hour later when a nest fell on top of her from the tree. In the nest there was one small egg, it had small cracks in it, she was saddened by that realization knowing that whatever bird it belonged to would not be born now. She also saw some white feathers, and blood in the nest, so she assumed that whatever laid the egg was no longer alive.

Putting the nest on the ground and cleaning herself of the dry grass she prepared to head up the mountain when she heard a small crack. Looking at the egg she was surprised to see it moving and sat down again, to watch it hatch, after all she could learn a lot from it.

When the egg finally cracked open she saw the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, she knew immediately that it was a small owl, and she would take care of it, but what she didn't expect was when it looked at her she felt a small presence in her mind and heard it speak. _Mama?_ It asked her in her surprise she did not respond but kept looking at the small owl. _Mama?__ Are you my mama? I'm hungry. _It continued. Not knowing what to do for the first time in her life she answered yes and used a summoning spell for some worms and fed them to the small bird.

"What should I call you little one?" Hermione asked herself out loud and was surprised when the small bird answered her, _I'm called Arith. _"How do you know your name?" She asked it, the small bird looked at her and answered, _It__ is my name, why wouldn't I know it?_ Unable to refute the logic of that statement she picked up the small sleeping bird and after conjuring a small blanket to wrap around it she went on her way, delighted at making a new friend.

After cracking its shell Arith looked around herself only too see who she assumed to be her mama looking at her so she impressed herself upon her mind and spoke, _Mama?_ Seeing no reaction but feeling shock from her mama she tried again. _Mama?__ Are you my mama? I'm hungry._

Then her mama finally moved, she brought up a stick and made some weird sounds and suddenly a whole pile of worms where before her and she ate until she was full, and kind of sleepy, but before she could fall asleep she heard her mama speak again, "What should I call you little one?" Too sleepy to wonder why her mama didn't know her name she answered, _I'm called Arith._ To which her mama responded by asking how she knew her name. She looked weirdly at her mama and said in a tone that plainly said that it should be obvious. _It is my name, why wouldn't I know it? _She fell asleep before she could hear her mama's response.

* * *

From his spot on the top of the mountain he watched as the three humans each impressed a different companion, while surprised at one of them for impressing a basilisk and speaking in it's own tongue, he was more amazed that he had not killed it and instead decided to help it, when he thought everyone would have killed it, ashamed to admit, himself included. The other mans impressing a wolf wasn't as unusual, after all he had saved its life and wolves were very loyal. But the girl, he somehow knew she thought the small owl was the most beautiful thing she had seen, personally he thought it was the most ugly hatchling bird he'd ever seen, and he had seen a few, but seeing a small owl with no feathers and a head almost the same size as it's body and very small wings, he thought that it was definitely a face only a mother could love. He was glad he'd seen owls before, because if that was the only one he'd ever seen he would decide they were all ugly birds. 

But at least he now knew that they would be very worthy companions if they accepted to travel with him, after all they had all shown great compassion that not many would, the snake most would have killed it outright, the wolf the would consider it dead anyway, and the bird, the thing was ugly and not many would have known what to do or would have taken it with them after giving it some food that once.

Yes, they would be worthy companions indeed.

* * *

A/N: For my story basilisks have the power to stop their eye sight from killing if they want too. 

Also when Sarina says hatchlinglike she refers to sounding childish. I'm also making it so that animagus can understand the creatures that are the same as their animagus form, therefore Remus who's a werewolf, which in a way is like a forced animagi form can understand wolfs and dogs, if you're wondering why dogs, it's because dogs are wolfs, only they are domesticated there is very little difference between the two, genetically dogs and wolfs different about the same amount as different breeds of dogs or wolf.

Another note, in the part where the centaurs are speaking, it is their own language, but for the purpose of you all understanding it was written in English, and Kiba can understand them because he was born in the forest and his pack had learned the centaur language.

It's quite funny when you update something and end with something smaller than you started, all the other chapters I've done have become bigger, by a lot, this one became a dozen or so words smaller.

Nioko – More will be explained about why Ron did what he did at a later chapter, but do remember, he only sent one letter to Harry, and not many explanations, but more will be explained. Enjoy your vacation and think of it this way, more to read once you get back. Thanks for the review.


	5. Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. If you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

AN: Corrected Version

_Thoughts_

"speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'parseltongue'_

**"flashback"**

Chapter 4: Courage

For two hours he'd been going up the mountain, now he was tired and hungry. The only good thing he saw was that he was no longer wet, having dried of a while ago thanks to the wind, same wind that was currently trying to freeze him, even with the warming charms he'd put on.

"By Voldemort's nostril hairs this place is boring." Harry muttered to himself, "I wish something would happen!" Being who he was he should have probably known better than to tempt fate by now, but for everything he is, Harry Potter sometimes has to get the lesson beat into him.

_'What issss that horrible sssmell?'_Sarina muttered from under his shirt, where she was currently hiding from the freezing wind.

"What sme…BLOODY HELL" Harry attempted to ask but the smell reached his nostrils at that moment leaving him gagging and with nausea. "What in Voldie's underwear died up here?" Harry stopped to think for a moment about his previous statement and continued, "Might have bloody well been his underwear…URGH! Now that is something that I don't want in my mind." He knew that he had smelled it before, only not as powerful. He decided to take out his wand, after all better safe than sorry. Upon rounding the bend he was met with a sight that should've and would've scared most people, but he was not most people and had been in far too many dangerous situations to be worried about this one. But even while not worried he was surprised.

"TROLLS! What are they doing here?" He asked, in what turned out to be too loud a voice. _'They appear to be ssssssitting.' _Sarina answered not too helpfully and in a tone of voice that said that it should have been perfectly obvious.

"That, my dear Sarina, is completely and utterly obvious." Harry said in a low and sarcastic voice. But thanks to his earlier shout the four 15 foot trolls had noticed them standing there.

While not looking very intelligent one of them grunted while pointing at its club, and then pointed at Harry and grunted once more. _'Not very ssssmart.'_ Sarina said from where she was peeking out. "With their size they don't need to be." Harry answered her.

By that time the trolls were getting up and grabbing their clubs, thinking that it'd be better to retreat today to fight another day, Harry started backing up, until getting a feeling that he should jump to the side, and being one to trust his gut feelings he jumped, only to be missed with an incoming club from behind by mere inches.

"Great two more." Harry muttered to himself. _'Makessssssssix of them.'_ Said Sarina from her spot in what was once again not very helpful and said once again as if it should have been obvious to him but for some reason she could not fathom wasn't.

"Guess we have no option but to fight." He said louder and with conviction this time before taking out his wand. Looking around himself to localize all the trolls and see if there was something he could use to hide behind he was disappointed to find nothing, of course unaccustomed to wearing a sword at his hip, he completely forgot about it.

Deciding that he had better do something about the trolls he muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" at one of the trolls' club and took control of it. Surprised at seeing the club flying around the trolls stopped their attack to look in wonderment at the club. Remembering his first year at Hogwarts Harry brought the club down on one of the troll's head. But instead of seeing the troll fall to the ground, it just screamed in rage at the pain. And deciding that that method of attack wouldn't work, he chose a different tactic, Harry brought the club from in front of the beast and hit him in the stomach with such force that the troll fell back, and as it was standing at the edge of the cliff it went down in scream of rage, and possibly pain. _One down, five to go. _Harry thought to himself bitterly. Trying to use the same tactic as before on the troll next to where the other had stood he was disappointed when it used its own club to hit the one flying at him; this caused both clubs to explode in a shower of splinters everywhere.

By this time the other four trolls where close and started trying to hit him with their clubs. Seeing this he decided to try something different, he shouted "Reducto" at the feet of the troll that was still near the edge of the cliff and succeeded in blowing the ground up and breaking it enough to make the troll fall down the cliff. While usually he would not do something to kill another creature, with the exception of Lestrange, Voldy and Malfoy, in that order, he had decided that it was rather more important for him to stay alive at this time, than to worry about SFTPOBSC a.k.a. Society for the Protection of Bloody Stupid Creatures. He also knew that the hide of the trolls was too thick for a 'stupefy' to tickle let alone be effective.

There were now four trolls left but they were getting far more vicious because of the loss of two of their own, and he didn't really fancy becoming food for them. At one point he saw a club heading right for him. Without thinking he instinctively shouted a 'reducto' at it blowing up not only the club but half of the troll's head too, if he had looked closer he would have noticed that half the troll's body was blown off too. Choosing to ignore the splatter of blood and the splinters that had embedded themselves into his skin he started to attend to far more pressing matters; Like staying alive. But while he was dealing with the troll in front of him he failed to see the club aimed at his head from behind.

"EXPULSO!" Screamed a familiar voice from above him and he heard the sound of breaking bones and the slush of blood and flesh changing into positions it shouldn't go from behind and turned around to see the troll fall down in a mass of broken bones, flesh and blood. Looking up, to see who had saved him, he was surprised to see Professor Lupin there. Said professor jumped down and landed right besides him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Harry; but having a party and you don't even invite me along? Having such fun, I might add, makes me feel almost unwanted…or worse old." Remus said in a voice that indicated that he was in fact having fun, in what could have been a long time. But Harry's chock at seeing him, and then acting this way made him freeze up so much that he did not see the last two trolls aiming for them. Seeing his face Remus burst out in laughter and also failed to see the trolls.

"INFLAMARE MAXIMUS" Shouted another voice from behind the two trolls. By the time Harry and Remus had looked to see who had shouted this time, they saw the two trolls burst out in flames that were so hot neither troll had the time to scream before being completely incinerated. "Harry," the voice spoke in mock exasperation. "Can't I let you go out anywhere without you attracting trouble?"

* * *

He had reached the mountain almost an hour and a half before and he could see that the sun was already going down. Kiba had fallen asleep in his arms hours before. He'd been going up when his nose picked up a scent he recognized as trolls, he could tell there were more than one, but he could not tell how many there were exactly. He also knew they were quite a bit ahead of him, so he didn't have to worry for now. 

He continued going up, but changed his direction so that he would reach the area they were in from a higher point, which he did after twenty more minutes of climbing. He could see four of them in the small clearing and one more heading up the path. Remus sat there waiting for the one that had left to get back so that he could go up the path without having to worry about finding it in his path, while still worrying about there being more than those five he'd seen. _I've never observed trolls in the wild before, I could learn a lot from this, I wonder what they do to entertain themselves._ His thoughts were interrupted by his small companion at that moment, _"What are the big two-pawed stinking ugly creatures?" _Remus chuckled while thinking that he could not have put it better himself and replied, _"They're called trolls, and while they're fairly stupid they are very strong, and there are at least five of them, I'm waiting for the one that left up the path to return so that we can continue safely."_ His explanation done, he sat watching the trolls and was joined by Kiba who laid down to watch them too.

After ten minutes and not one movement from the trolls, Remus was convinced that they had to be the dullest creatures in existence. It was at that moment that he heard movement from the path that came into the clearing. He saw a kid that appeared to be around 13 with a sword strapped to his waist come up muttering something that he could not understand.

"TROLLS! What are they doing here?" The boy screamed, in what Remus considered to be far too loud a voice when said trolls where but 20 feet away. His exclamation was followed by some strange hissing that Remus could not tell the origin of.

"That, my dear Sarina, is completely and utterly obvious." The boy muttered in such a low voice that Remus wasn't sure he had in fact said those words. But because of the boy's earlier shout the trolls noticed him standing there, in what Remus considered to be a very brave act, even more so coming from this little kid, who happened to be five and a half feet tall and was currently standing in front of four 16 foot tall trolls without a shred of fear.

If one good thing came from the boy, it was that Remus now knew that the four trolls in the ground were indeed alive as one of them grunted while pointing at its club, and then pointed at the small kid and grunted once more. Once more he heard the strange hissing and to his even greater confusion the boy seemed to answer a question he was asked, "With their size they don't need to be."

By that time Remus looked back at the trolls they were all standing up and walking towards the boy. Thinking he had better help the boy Remus stood up and was about to go help when he saw 2 trolls come from behind the boy and watched in horror as one of them brought its club down on the boy's head. To his surprise he saw the boy jump out of the way and the club miss by mere inches.

"Great two more." He heard the boy say, in what became an increasingly familiar boy, but could not place with his worry towards the boy. This comment was soon followed by some more hissing, which Remus had come to the conclusion that it also came from the boy.

"Guess we have no option but to fight." Now Remus wondered who he was speaking too, since they boy obviously thought there was someone there with him. While wondering about the boy, he saw the kid look around himself and in that moment he recognized the boy, _it's Harry._ He thought to himself. With the shock of this realization he did not moved but just watched the boy in wonderment as he muttered. "Wingardium Leviosa"

Immediately the club of one of the trolls went flying into the air and all six trolls started looking at the flying club and ignored the boy. Remus winced as he saw the club come crashing down into one of the trolls' head, which cause said troll to scream in rage, obviously to thickskulled to he hurt too much by the hit. He saw Harry bring the club around in a circle to give it some momentum and hit the troll once more, only this time in the upper torso.

He hit with so much force that the troll went tumbling down the cliff face in a scream of pain. Remus watched Harry attempt the same tactic with the other troll, but this one brought its own club forth causing both clubs to explode in a shower of splinters.

The other trolls were now near Harry, at this point Remus saw him yell, "Reducto" at the feet of the troll that was still near the edge of the cliff and succeeding in breaking the ground and making it fall of the cliff.

_Four left,_ Remus thought. He watched as Harry skillfully evaded a few hits by the clubs, and cringed as he saw a club that he doubted Harry would be able to evade, to his surprise Harry turned around in time shouting another Reductor curse, which blew the club and most of the upper part of the troll into pieces. Remus was quite amazed at the strength that such a feat would require. While not as strong as dragons or giants, trolls were still quite strong against magic.

It was at this point that Remus noticed that he had better start helping out as he saw a troll about to hit Harry from behind he shouted, "EXPULSO!" and was rewarded by the sound of cracking bones and the troll falling down in a heap of bones, blood and flesh. He also saw Harry look his way and the look of recognition that dawned on his face. He decided to jump down to where Harry was and greet him in true Marauder fashion.

"Fancy seeing you here, Harry; but having a party and you don't even invite me along? Having such fun, I might add, makes me feel almost unwanted…or worse old." Remus said in a voice that indicated that he was in fact having fun and mockingly reproachful at not having been invited. Seeing the shock in Harry's face made Remus burst out in laughter and it also made him fail to see the trolls behind them.

"INFLAMARE MAXIMUS" Shouted another voice from behind the two trolls. By the time Harry and Remus had looked to see who had shouted this time, they saw the two trolls burst out in flames that were so hot neither troll had the time to scream before being completely incinerated. "Harry," the voice spoke in mock exasperation. "Can't I let you go out anywhere without you attracting trouble?"

* * *

Hermione had been walking up the mountain for the better part of two hours when she heard the sounds of battle above her; soon after she heard an animalistic shout of pain, which was followed closely by a troll falling on the path a few feet behind her. This both scared and worried her, because she knew within herself and without a doubt that Harry was the one fighting up there. Hermione spent another ten minutes finding a way to reach the path from which she heard the fighting coming, she eventually reached a fork in the path that allowed her to go where she could still hear the fighting going on. 

To her surprise and fear she met a troll along the way, but as she was too worried about Harry to care, she muttered a "wingardium leviosa" charm and sent the troll falling down the cliff without a second thought. She continued to run for another 5 minutes before reaching the site of the battle.

Here she saw a troll that appeared to have been blown almost in half by a curse; she also saw another crumpled in a heap of blood and flesh. Fighting the desire to throw up, she looked around the area and saw another figure jump down to where Harry was and commenced speaking to him. She could not see the second figure's face because the two remaining trolls were in the way. As soon as she noticed the two trolls she looked in expectation of seeing the two men attack them, but the trolls continued to get close to them and neither of the men moved.

Pushing down the bile in her own throat, she pointed her wand at the two figures and shouted, "INFLAMARE MAXIMUS" She could feel the heat from where she was standing, attempting to sound exasperated she said, "Harry, can't I let you go out anywhere without you attracting trouble?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I thought I had a test today, didn't have it though, prof changed it to this Friday, which unbelievably annoyed me; I'd rather be done with it already. Stay tuned, for I will post another chapter later today…er…well it might be today, could be tomorrow morning if I post it after 12am, no way to really tell, but it will be posted before sunup here in PA. 

This is the fixed version.

Next chapter should be posted within 4 or 5 hours of this one

Remember please R/R I would really appreciate reviews.


	6. Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. If you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'parseltongue'_

**"flashback"**

Chapter 5: Friendships

"Harry, can't I let you go out anywhere without you attracting trouble?" Said a distinctly female voice in a mock exasperated tone. Looking up at the speaker and seeing the brown locks of wavy hair and the chocolate brown almond shaped eyes that were framed in a perfectly heart shaped face with the cutest button nose, Harry felt his breath catch as well as his heart miss a few beats for no reason that he could determine. Without thinking he ran forward and enveloped the surprised girl in a very tight hug.

"MIONE!" He cried at an initial lack of what to say. "How are you? Are you ok? I missed you. And probably not, but if you are with me the trouble will still find me, I'm just better prepared for it." He finished rather quickly. She giggled at his obvious ranting, but secretly pleased at the attention and reaction. She decided to answer him, "I'm ok, just hungry and thirsty, not to mention lost. Do you know where we are, or you Professor Lupin?" She directed the last at Remus, which caused the ex-professor to sigh to himself.

"Hermione, when was the last time I was your teacher?" He asked her. "Two years ago." She answered puzzled at his question.

"Exactly! I'm not your professor anymore; please call me Remus, both of you!" He finished daring them to say anything against calling him by his first name.

"Er..sure thing pro..Remus" Harry finished with a small grin, causing Remus to grin back. "And to answer your question, no I do not know where we are, but I imagine you two are going up for the same reason as I and want to get a look around, but first if we could get to a more agreeable place we could have some dinner, because if you two have bee here since morning like I have, then you probably have not eaten anything, and I can conjure us some food." Remus said while looking at the obvious hungry expressions of his two companions.

_"Did the wolf-man ssssssay food? Becaussse I'm hungry"_ Sarina said to the surprise of Harry because he didn't think that the snake could understand English. _"Yesssss, he ssssssaid food, but how did you underssssstand my language?" _He asked her curiously. _"When you offered me friendssship and companionssship, I bonded with you becaussse I could ssssense that you are trusssstworthy, that letsss me underssstand what you underssstand and it protectsss you from my poisssson and eyessss when I activate their power"_ She answered him. Which while answering his question, also added more.

"Harry, where did you get that snake?" Hermione asked him in a worried tone. Startled out of his thoughts Harry looked at her and then at Remus, "Let's find someplace to eat and then we can swap stories over dinner." He suggested, to be met with approval by both.

After about ten minutes of walking in silence they reached a small clearing in which Remus started to conjure the food they where going to eat while Hermione lit one of her famous blue ball fires big enough to not only provide enough light but also heat. While Harry set up some basic perimeter and alarm wards he'd learned from the books the twins had given him. He also set a weather repellant charm around the small clearing. Remus was surprised but pleased at this knowledge, while Hermione started badgering him on how they were done and the theory behind them.

When Remus was finished conjuring their food, they started to recount what had happened during the day, starting with Harry. Which to their amusement he started with the first interesting thing to happen to him after waking up in the field, which was how he'd nearly drowned himself in water and the "Vinio" charm.

"After that the next thing that happened was meeting Sarina here who was about to eat an egg when I found her, after convincing her not to eat it, I decided to bring her along with me, since I could use a companion to talk too, I was quite bored at the time." Finishing his sentence he brought out the egg he'd stopped the snake from eating. "Do either of you know what animal this egg belongs too? I know it has to be magical but I do not know what kind."

"WOW! It's very beautiful, but I don't know. I wish I had some books to do research on it!" Hermione said in a voice that plainly indicated her need to learn. "I'd have to agree with Hermione, it is a very beautiful egg, but I am sorry to say that I have never seen one like it. By the way Harry, would Sarina by any chance be a magical snake, I seem to recognize her from somewhere." Remus added to Hermione, who now looked at the snake to see if she too recognized it, and gave a gasp of fright when she did. Pushing herself back from the others she nearly screeched at Harry.

"Harry, that's a bloody Basilisk!" Both Remus and Harry were very surprised at these words; neither of them had ever heard Hermione curse before.

_"Ssssssarina, are you a basssssilisk?"_ Harry asked looking at the snake; his question caused her to look at him in confusion, _"What'ssss a basssilissk?"_ She asked. _"You told me that you have venom, you alsssso told me that I am protected from the power in your eyesss, whatssss the power they possssessss?" _Harry asked after it became obvious that Sarina did not recognize what a basilisk was._ "When I am older I will have venom, but that won't be for a few moonssss yet, I am alsssso too young to use the power of my eyesss fully, all I can do issss caussse pain, when I am older I can kill by a look, but assss I sssaid you are protected asss my bonded and ssssso are thosssse who you trussst." _

"Yes she is, but don't worry Hermione, she says that since I am bonded to her, her sight won't affect me, even if she looks at me with her power activated, she also says that as you are trusted by me, she will not harm any of you, so you are also protected, but as she is young, she can only cause mild pain, and her venom hasn't yet developed. And from what she has told me, I have gathered that she is 5 days old, when she hatched she found her mother and her clutch slain, she is the only survivor. If her words do not reassure you, believe me when I say that I would never let harm come to you." Harry said.

"Fascinating Harry, you do know that this proves that basilisk can come to be without the need of a toad over a chicken egg till it hatches. This had not been known before; imagine all that we can learn from her! A natural born basilisk, I wonder what difference she will have from basilisk born from chicken eggs." Remus said in a voice that sounded just like Hermione.

"Harry, you know I trust you and it was obvious that she did not mean us harm but I was just a little surprised. But Remus is right. But imagine that, you bonded with a basilisk and I bonded with a telepathic owl! She's just a little baby, mind you. But she's the most adorable thing I've ever seen! Her name is Arith. Such a beautiful name!" Finishing her sentence with enthusiasm practically dripping from her, Hermione unbundled the cloth that she had been carrying to reveal the ugliest thing that Harry had ever seen and looking up at Remus he could see that he wasn't the only one thinking it, but knowing better than to comment on the looks of the baby owl he decided to ask Remus a question, "Are all owls telepathic or is there a special breed that is?"

"Well there used to be a breed of fully telepathic owls called Atinean owls, but they where believed to be extinct, as far as I know the only telepathic owls left are the Snow Owls, like your Hedwig, and they can't communicate in words, just thoughts, feelings and images, which is why you might have noticed that you understand her better than other people do their own owls, but it also helps that she happens to be a very smart bird." He answered and continued, "Now that you two have introduced your friends, I think you should meet Kiba, he's a young wolf I saved in the forest." With this the small wolf that had been hiding behind Remus and staying out of the sight of the other two now came forward. He was small, just a pup, but for his age he was big. He had grey white fur and very clear blue eyes. He lay down next to Remus and looked at the other two humans as well as at Sarina.

"I don't know about you two, but I am quite tired and it is very late already so I suggest we all go to sleep, and leave reaching the top for tomorrow." Remus said and looked at his two companions for their thoughts.

"I agree, if you could just conjure a tent I could put some wards in it, and you better make it permanent because I have a feeling we'll be gone from civilization for quite a while." Harry added. Hermione nodded her agreement and went to help Remus with the expanding of the inside and conjuring things inside of it while Harry put more advance wards on the tent, as well as making it invisible to all who didn't know it was there. He also added a notice-me-not charm and repellant charm so that anything that came near would immediately have the desire to go do something else.

* * *

AN: this chapter is shorter than the ones before, I know. But next one should be longer, and should be posted some time tonight. 

Please Review, I would really like to know what people think and in what ways I can make it better.


	7. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. If you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

AN: Do to all of the Univ. work, I will be unable to update everyday, but I will try to update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays; and when it is possible on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I may also not post for 2 days in a row but I will try to not let that happen. But by the second week of May I should be back to posting every days, unless I specifically say that I won't post…hopefully anyway.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 6: Meetings

When morning finally came it found Harry already outside preparing some breakfast with what he had learned of conjuring from Remus the day before. During breakfast they talked about what they had done during the beginning of their summer before they had ended up where they where. Hermione also mentioned her worry over what grades she'd get on the OWLs, which Harry personally thought had taken her long enough.

"Harry! How can you not be worried? We don't know where we are, how will we get our OWL results? And my parents! They'll be ohh so worried!" Hermione said on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Walking over and pulling her into a hug Harry said, "Mione, like you said, we don't know where we are, but we can't afford to lose sight of what's important right know, we have to stick together, figure out how we got here, and find a way back."

"He's right, Hermione we have to be tough right now if we want to get out of this place, where ever it may be" _or when ever if my suspicion is correct. _Remus added having just finished shrinking and putting away the tent. "Now we can keep going and do something productive like finding out all we can, not to mention I can teach you two a little magic on the way as we can establish that since neither of you have received a ministry owl, where ever we are they cannot detect magic." As Remus had thought, the very idea of being able to learn immediately put Hermione in a good mood.

"Yeah, and Mione, might even teach us how to do her famous blue ball fires and all other rare knowledge she has up there." Harry added in a teasing tone. "Oh you! And since when have you been calling me Mione? Use my full name, I don't like it." Hermione said while pushing Harry teasingly and in a tone of voice that indicated that she really didn't mind the nickname.

"Oh but of course Hermione Jane Granger, forgive me for my mishap, Hermione Jane Granger, it will not happen again Hermione Jane Granger." Harry mocked while grinning from ear to ear. Remus just started chuckling louder and louder, which just made Hermione turn her annoyed look from Harry to Remus. "And just what is so funny about my name Mr. Remus J. Lupin?"

Still laughing Remus attempted to answer, "Not…your...HAHA…name…just…HAHAHA….thought…you….Harry… HAHAHA" Neither of them got anything more out of the man as he fell to the floor laughing to a reason that eluded all of the others. Getting slightly annoyed at the man Hermione asked in a very serious tone, "And just what does your 'J' stands for Mr. Lupin?" The change in Remus was unbelievable; he immediately stopped laughing and became quite serious, "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Jamie, he doesn't use it because he thinks it's girlie." Harry said with a full blown grin that only spread with the horror and disbelief spread across the other man's face. "That's not so bad." Hermione said to herself, not noticing Remus face. "You…how...how…how do you know?" Remus managed to ask. "A little grim told me, he found it absolutely hilarious." Harry said still with his grin, but as his words sunk in, both he and Remus got very sad looks on their faces, Hermione also got a sad look but not to the extent of the two men who had lost the only family they had left aside from each other.

"I'm sorry Remus, I know it has to be hard on you, hell it's killing me, it must be worse for you to lose him again. Are you ok?" Harry said in a very sad tone of voice.

"I'll live, have you to think about, I'm the last one left. You're the only thing that keeps me going, that I have to be there for you, as I couldn't be all those years you spent with those blasted muggles." Remus started in a sad tone but ended in a disgusted and angered one.

"Besides," He added, "We've got to get vengeance for all of them."

"That I promise you, Remus. We will have vengeance for all of them." Harry said with great conviction in his voice and a look of complete determination in his eyes. An uncomfortable silence descended over the group after these words. "What did you find so funny earlier Remus?" Hermione said in an attempt to clear the silence. She was relieved to see him smile again.

"Like I said, or rather tried to say earlier. You two were acting so much like Lily and James that the though that when you marry you would be the most perfect couple, after all you could really write all your letters as being sent by Mr. and Mrs. H.J. Potter since both of you have the same initials. And you really just reminded me of those two at your age….well more like halfway through sixth year. At your exact age, Lily hated James with a passion, even if he was head over heels for her and had been for many years already, ever since third year." Remus said with a fond smile of past times when he didn't have nearly as many things to worry about. The first part of which caused both Harry and Hermione to blush, which deepened when they happened to look at each other.

"She's just my best friend! Nothing more, right Herms?" Harry said a little panicky since everyone knows he is quite ignorant when it comes to emotions. "Yes, we're just best friends, and please call me Mione if you must, but not Herms." Hermione added agreeing with Harry and looking like she really did not like the new nickname.

"Hey Remus, d'you think that you could tell me stories about them, you know my parents, sometime, no one ever really talks much about them to me." Harry said with a sad yet hopeful look in his eyes, which saddened Hermione as she thought of all he had lost and forced to endure, seeing the same thing as Hermione Remus agreed.

"Well, now we should really be on our way, go see where we are. I think it'll take us about an hour to reach the top." Remus said.

As they walked away from the clearing after taking down the wards placed the previous evening, Remus taught them more about conjuring and other things they might be able to use in the wild.

* * *

He'd been watching them since the day before, but he had been amazed at the battle, after all even he couldn't have taken on 6 full grown trolls by himself without much trouble and one of them seemed just fine until the second male interfered. And those battle magicks, he'd never heard of them. All three of them where quite powerful, especially the younger male, the one that was his age. The power that one possessed was outstanding, he'd never felt anything like it, yet from what he knew of humans they continued to grow magically till they were in their 35th turn or so. He remembered his mother telling him that humans increased in power slowly until they reached their 17th turn at which time they would almost double in power. Then they would increase at about 1/10th of their power for every turn until their 25th turn in which their power would increase by half as much as what it already had. At this point it continued to increase at a 1/100th of the total every moon till their 35th in which some of them merely stopped increasing in power, others doubled, tripled and quadrupled. In some rare cases it had been more than that, he remembered his mother telling him that one human had increased tenfold in power, which had been the most powerful human ever. And then there were two random increases that happened to some humans he couldn't remember their names. Just that one of those could make the power the human had at the moment increase 100fold. That one could happen at any time between the ages of 16 and 50 turns. The Magus effect he remembered at that moment. The other had been more common in ancient times, his mother told him the last one to happen, had happened over 2000 years before. Thought he could not remember what it did, or its name. He could only remember that it could happen at any moment in the life of the human.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he looked down at where the humans had stopped the night before and then had disappeared from view. He knew they where still there since he could feel the magic, he even knew they were awake already and had been for a while.

He was still wondering about their language, he could not remember ever hearing it before, and he had traveled through most of this world. _Maybe it could be some kind of code between them?_ He thought to himself, but was still not sure. As he thought this he saw them appear and start heading to the top again. He followed them through the air for about 20 minutes before heading to the top to wait for them there.

* * *

"Remus, have you noticed that bird that has been following us around since yesterday?" Harry asked the person he considered his uncle. "Yes, I had. Found it strange, but then again we are in a strange situation. But it seems as if it has left. But I have a feeling we will see it soon again." He answered.

"Do you think we are close to the top?" Hermione asked. "I think we should arrive in about 15 minutes or so, could be less." Harry answered.

"Good, I am quite tired and would like to rest for a bit." She told them. "You want to stop for a little bit here?" Remus asked her, to which she answered, "No its ok, I can rest at the top since we are almost there anyway. And we can have lunch there too; I am getting kind of hungry."

"Don't worry Nee, we'll feed your tummy soon enough, and mine too, it's been grumbling for a while." Harry told her, to which Hermione simply looked at him and said in the most matter of fact tone of voice, "You're always hungry Potter."

"Hey, I resent that, I'm not hungry when I'm asleep, in potions or playing quidditch, among other times." Harry said as if it should have been obvious. _'What issss quidditsssssssshhh?'_ Sarina asked from inside his shirt. _'I'll tell you later, it'll take me a long time to exxxxxplain.'_ He answered her, and at the inquisitive looks of the others told them what she had asked.

At that moment they finally reached the top. And went to the side where the cliff was and looked around. Right under the cliff stood the lake that while not big was not small either. Next to that was a forest that reached to the edge of the vision, and then there was the plain that stretched far, it was a sight that Harry recognized immediately as did the other two, it was sight they had seen many times with a few differences, it was a sight all three of them called home, for the spot in which they were standing should have held something very important to all three of them.

"Hogwarts, it should be here." Harry said and pointing to an area in the plain a few miles away added, "Hogsmead should be there. Where are they?"

"I do not know. But I think I was correct in what I thought earlier, we no longer are in 1996. We are at some point over one thousand years in the past." Remus said, after which all three of them remained silent while looking around for a good twenty minutes.

"Rite, ea Jasophelythian. ho ari you?" A voice asked from behind them.

* * *

Please RR I would really like to know what you think about it. 


	8. Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my own character and languages, spells and so forth. Of you would like to use any of my stuff, please ask.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 7: Journey

"Riten, ea Jasophelythian. ho ari you?" A voice asked from behind them.

Turning around they were surprised by what they say. It was obviously a man wearing what looked like a pair of Dragon hide pants and vest, as well as boots, all black. He had long black hair falling down his back; he appeared to be around six feet one inches tall and looked very well muscled.

But that's as far as similarities went. First of all they could see the tail moving behind the man. Second the man's hands appeared to end in claws, not with fingernails, his eyes were like a cats with the pupil being red and the iris gold. But what was probably the most notable was the pair of cat ears coming out of his head.

"Riten, ho ari you? Can you unditan mi? Do you sia me ranguagi?" The figure said in a questioning tone. "Remus, can you understand what he said?" Hermione asked Remus while keeping watch on this mysterious figure in front of them. "No, but I've heard that language before, just can't remember where."

"Hello, I'm Jasophelythian sorry for not speaking this language before, but I have never heard it, you are the first I hear to speak it. May I know your names, brave ones?" The man said. "I'm Remus J. Lupin, my companion is Harry James Potter and this beautiful young lady is Hermione Jane Granger." Remus answered him, while still looking a bit suspicious but mostly curious.

"Greetings, as I said before I am Jasophelythian Rendarak Draconiaz-Arqan, but please call me Jasoph, it is quite a handful to say my whole name all the time." He said while grinning because of the faces they had put while trying to figure out how to pronounce his name, "Now that we know each others names I would be delighted if you'd let me ask you a few questions, and of course feel free to ask some yourselves."

Looking at the others, he saw to his surprise that Harry was not looking distrustful but curious and pensive, probably wondering if this man or whatever he was might be would be able to help them. Then he looked at Hermione and could see that she just wanted to ask all about what he was, and could not blame them as he was just as curious. "That sounds fair," answered Remus, "You ask one and we ask one?" Seeing the man's nod Remus waved him to start.

"Forgive me, but I could not help but overhear that you're from over a thousand turns in the future, may I ask how you happened to be here?" He asked them quite curious. "Indeed," Remus answered. "But we do not know exactly how many, nor how we came to be here." After a brief pause and seeing that the man wouldn't say anything he asked, "Not to sound rude but what are you, I have never seen a being like yourself."

"None taken, after all I doubt you'd see many of me, especially from when you came from as I am the last of my parents' kinds and the first and likely last of mine. My father was the last of the elder dragons; he sacrificed himself to kill the last of those who had destroyed his kind and to protect my mother. At that time, neither knew of me. My mother who also was the last of her kind, an Arqan, she had been alone for centuries until the elder dragons welcomed her in their land and she stayed there for thousands of years and fell in love with my father. She died giving birth to me. From the paintings and photographs I have seen of her, I looked exactly like an Arqan in this form, except for my eyes for the red in them is a mark of the elder dragons. While having never seen my father in any way, from what I'm told of my mothers descriptions I look like what she described him to look when I shift. When I say I am the first of my kind is because I am a mixture of these two species that are now extinct, I call myself Draconiaz-Arqan in their honor." Without giving them a chance to answer, he asked them, "And you Remus, no disrespect intended either, but I am curious, you are human and yet you are not, while your two companions are human, for the most part."

"Well you see, I am a werewolf," Expecting the shout of beast or something similar, he was surprised when he just saw mild curiosity with a bit of puzzlement. "Ah right, werewolves don't exist yet, well while I don't know how werewolves came to be, we are human, or were at some point, there are few people who are born werewolves, the only ones are those who's both parents are werewolves. Those unlike the ones converted can control themselves, for you see a werewolf looks human, the only difference is during the full moon when we transform into a wolf form, kind of like animagi, only we cannot control what we do, and we will strive to attack other humans and if we do bite another person while in that form they will be converted into werewolves."

"What did you mean when you said that you could shift?" Harry asked. "Ah, that is the greatest art of the elder dragons, they spend centuries perfecting it, but thanks to my Arqan genetic memory I know everything my parents knew so I have an instinctual knowledge of it. Basically it's the ability to shapeshift; I can change my form into anything I want." Jasoph answered in a rather proud voice. "What are you planning on doing while you are stuck here?"

"Well, we don't really know. We didn't think we had been thrown back in time, so I guess we'll have to find a way to get back to our own time." Hermione said and when she suddenly remembered something she asked, "You said that you had never heard our language before, how come you can speak it?"

"Another gift from my mother, it's something all the Arqans could do, we can speak and understand every language ever created. I believe the ones who have this ability that are not Arqans call it Natutongue." Jasoph answered. "I believe we can continue with the questions later, but for now, would you like to eat some lunch? We have been talking for a rather long time and Solaris has passed the midday point."

"Solaris?" Questioned Hermione. "It's what my people call the star of this planetary system." Jasoph answered to the astonishment of those around him as they could not believe someone in this time knew about planetary systems, much less that the sun was also a star.

"Why of course, I completely forgot because of our meeting." Remus answered rather sheepishly. With that they all set about conjuring the food in different ways and different things. As they all ate they continued exchanging information about each other and about their worlds. As the day wore on they continued talking and did not notice as the sun got lower and night finally arrived.

"Would you like to stay with us, as I see you have no gear, you are more than welcome." Remus told him. "Why thank you, but forgive me if I don't sleep, for that is something which I don't do, don't need too."

"Part of what you are?" Asked Hermione. "Yes' my body regenerates and because of the high level of magic in m body sleep is not needed." He answered.

"As you have nowhere to go, I would like to offer you to come with me on my journey, I am currently headed to my home in Arante, where you might be ale to find a way to get back in our libraries, it is the nearest civilization, well rather the only one, the rest of the world is rather barbaric, and in all my travels I have yet to discover another civilization, but now I am headed back home after 10 long years." He told them.

"ARANTE!" Remus shouted. "That's the ancient name of Atlantis, if I'm not mistaken it was changed about 15 thousand years before our time. That means we are sometime before 13000bc. Jasoph, what is the current turn in Arante?"

"If I'm not mistaken it should be the 14th sun of the 7th moon of the 5451st turn of the 7th age." He answered Remus a bit puzzled. He was even more so when he saw Remus get very pale at this information. "That means we are close to 20 thousand years in the past." This shocked them all into silence for a while, until Harry said, "Remus, do you remember how my dad became an animagus?" At seeing Remus nod he continued, "You're going to have to teach me and Hermione, and fast, because we have less than a month before the full moon." Remus if possible became even whiter and said, "It takes more than a month to become an animagi, James and Sirius took nearly 2 years. The fastest ever done was in over a year."

"Well, I guess it's time for Mione and me to break another record because we don't have another option. I'm not leaving you alone during the full moon." Harry answered him, to which Hermione added her approval. "If I may, being a natural at it myself, I should be able to help you and I believe it is possible to do it before the full moon, we have 14 suns to go before it comes." Jasoph told them. "Jasoph who do you count your years?"

"Well we have 28 suns to a moon and 13 moons to a turn, every 20 turns we have a 14th moon which is a time of celebration for all 28 suns, this extra moon is done to stay in time with the rotation because if we went without it we would fall short little by little since 13 moons is 1.4 suns short of our rotation around Solaris." Hermione was amazed, because if she had calculated correctly then their system was as exact if not better than the one used in their time. And to be aware of it so far in the past, it was simply amazing.

"Well, I suggest we go to sleep and we can start working on your animagus forms in the morning." Remus said, "You're going to need to be well rested and we will work on it nonstop for most of the day and see how it goes."

Everyone bade a good night to everyone, Jasoph staying at the table inside the tent and writing in a book he pulled out of thin air.

* * *

AN: there it is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it, and please RR. I would really like to know what you think, I would also like add that I need a beta reader, so if any one is willing please let me know. And I would also like to add that I've made a yahoo group for this fic the link is in my profile..

Thank you for reading and once again, please review.


	9. Training

Disclaimer: Now everyone chose the tune of your favorite song and sing with me, "I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to a list of people and companies to long for me to want to list them, I only own my ideas." Ah, how wonderful, my thanks to you three who joined me in the funeral march. And I must add that that the one that did it to Beethoven's 5th, you did a wonderful job, it was lovely music that he made.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_ (the context will explain which type of animal)

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 8: Training

After waking up, taking baths and eating breakfast Remus decided to start with the theory of animagi. "The first thing you must know is that the animal chooses the wizard, the animal represents what you are. For example, James was a stag, because he was Dignified, graceful and a good person, even if he was a bit arrogant at times, it was not because he liked to frolic around like Sirius thought; Sirius was a dog, he was loyal and very playful, he liked to prank, but he would never betray those who had his trust. Now the first step to becoming an animagi, is to meditate on your characteristics and try to picture an animal in your head, don't try picture a specific animal, let the animal come forth, just while thinking of your qualities, think about an animal coming forth, I don't expect either of you to do this fast as it really is one of the hardest part, and while every wizard has the ability to become an animagus, some can't do it because they keep trying to picture a specific animal. Now try."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to think of the characteristics that described him, he knew he was loyal, shy, stubborn, and prideful. And modest, he knew he was modest, and if he had to admit it to himself, even if no one else, he knew he was powerful, after all he mastered the Patronus charm when he was thirteen, and most people can't even do it. As he was thinking of this, he suddenly found himself in a big room, he could not see the edge on any side, but he could see that he was standing in the middle of the room. The whole room was completely white. As he looked around he saw Fawkes appear beside him, only to notice that it was not Fawkes, for one thing this Phoenix was bigger, and the colors where different, this Phoenix was white in the middle, the feathers slowly turned blue, then orange, red and finally they ended in black at the tip of the wings and in the tail. It had emerald green eyes and a look of great wisdom in its eyes. He didn't know why but this Phoenix felt familiar to Harry as if he should know him. Then as Harry watched, it burst into flames, revealing it to have changed into a human like appearance, betrayed only by the pair of wings emerging from its back in the colors of its phoenix form. Before he could take a closer look it had once again burst into flames and changed back to its original form; as Harry was looking at the Phoenix he noticed another animal appear next to it.

It was a lion, it was golden lion. It was the biggest lion Harry had ever seen, it to had emerald green eyes and the same look of aged wisdom in it's eyes which where slit like all cat eyes, but to Harry's amazement the lion slowly spread previously unnoticeable wings from his back. While the lion was around twelve feet long it's wings had a span of almost twenty feet, and amazing as they were Harry was even more surprised when the lion turned white, then black and then disappeared before his eyes, but he knew that it was still there, only invisible. The lion slowly reappeared once again in its white color and closed its wings till they were no longer noticeable. The lion then looked at Harry once more and then looked to his side where yet another animal appeared.

It was a white wolf, but not just any type of wolf but an Akerian Wolf, not that Harry knew this of course, this wolf was almost four and a half feet tall and seven long and as all Akerian Wolfs can do, it changed into a humanlike form, while it still had claws, tail and ears at the top of it's head, and fangs, it looked kind of human as it still had it's entire form covered in fur which hid it's huge muscles. In this form it stood near to six and a half feet tall and it had a determinedly wolfish look to its face with its mouth and nose still in a less pronounced muzzle. But it didn't stop there as the wolf changed form once more into an even more human like appearance, in this form it stood an even six feet tall, the muscles while less than in the previous form, seemed the same as they had no fur covering them, his face now looked completely human, barring the fangs which looked vampiric in nature, it still had claws at the ends of it's hands, a tail and the ears at the top of the head. In all three forms it had the same green eyes as the other two animals, and to his surprise it looked like him, only it had no scar on its' forehead. Then as Harry watched, it once more changed into its original form and sat on its hind legs. Once more another animal appeared next to this one.

This was an animal Harry recognized easily, it was a Grim, just like his God father's form in all ways, except it looked younger and less scuffled. And as he watched its fur color started turning grayish until it turned completely white. It was about three and a half feet tall and at least four and a half long. As all its predecessors it had the same emerald green eyes. Slowly it changed its color back to black and look to its side where another familiar form appeared.

This one was a stag, exactly like his patronus form, it stood seven feet tall and eight or nine long. Once again it had the same eyes, but aside from that did nothing else except for shaking it's antlers to its side where once again another animal appeared.

It was an owl, a very large owl; nearly four feet tall he recognized it from Remus' description of Atinean owls. It was completely white and as he watched it became over ten feet tall and then once more shrank down till it was the size of Pig, and started growing to its original size. It had like before the same eyes. It too looked to his side where a new animal appeared.

It was a very large black serpent, it had its eyes closed, but it looked familiar to Harry, it was at least twenty five feet long and six and a half feet wide. When it opened its mouth Harry saw fangs that he knew were deadly, not only for their size but for their venom. He finally knew what this animal was; it was the rarest of all serpents. It was the King Basilisk, completely black and it grew to such sizes that it would make a normal adult basilisk look like a small garden snake. Even the thousand year old basilisk he'd fought in the Chamber of Secrets would seem small once it reached at least twenty years of age. Once it opened its eyes, Harry saw that it once more had the same emerald green eyes as the other animals, only this one like the lion its pupils were slit. Once more another animal appeared next to this one, one so big it dwarfed the basilisk.

It was an animal Harry immediately recognized, yet unlike any of his kind he had ever seen. For in front of Harry stood a black dragon that would have had no trouble carrying a 747 jet plain in each of its paws. Its size was gigantic, five 747 could be flying next to each other with twenty feet between wingtips and they would still be unable to match its wingspan. It's eyes alone where 15 feet big and yet again the same emerald green as before; only unlike before these ones had swirling near the edge of the eye a blue color that was 3 feet at it's widest and around 6 feet long, Harry knew the color and length determined the emotion and level of emotion it was feeling at the moment respectively. Another difference in its eyes was that it didn't have just one pupil, but millions of them, its eyes were multifaceted. Its teeth were some 40 to 50 feet long. Looking at it, Harry knew this was a dragon that no human would see for millennia's to come, even in his own time. He knew this dragon was not a Terran one. He also knew that one day he would meet its kind, thousands of years into his own future. Like the other animals this one too looked to its side where a much smaller animal appeared.

This animal was white and feline. It was a snow Leopard. It was a bit smaller than the lion with wings, and as he watched this one too spread wings. Harry was completely baffled, lions and leopards should not have wings, but these two had. But the surprises didn't end there for its emerald green slit eyes started glowing and the ground under the leopard moved upwards around 3 feet and then around the feet of the leopard ice started appearing covering the raised ground. After completely freezing the ground beneath him it closed its wings.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and began thinking about her qualities. She knew she was smart, she was also very brave as the Department of Mysteries had proven. She also knew she was loyal and had a great capacity to love, unfortunately, the person she loved was non other than her best friend Harry and he was completely clueless when it came to feelings. Not that she blamed him, from what he had told her about the Dursley's and that was far more than he had told anyone else, after all she was probably the only person that knew that Harry considered her his best friend even more so than Ron would ever be, from what he'd told her about them and the things they did to him she was amazed he turned out as good as he had but he still had the habit of blaming himself for every wrong thing that happened and that came from all the times the Dursley's had beaten him into believing he was worthless. He had never said they'd beaten him, but he didn't need to, she saw it in his eyes. She remembered every single time they'd stayed up curled against each other in one of the armchairs in front of the fire just talking the night away, they'd been doing it since they were in first year, but those were their private moments, she remembered when he'd apologized for Ron after the Yule bal incident,

**"Nee, well…I just, well…er…I'm sorry!" Harry said looking very embarrassed, ashamed, scared and helpless. I'm amazed at the range of emotions he can express in just one look, but then again this is Harry. "Whatever for Ree?" I asked him, using like him, the name we call each other when no one else is around, wondering what he thought he had done wrong this time.**

** "Well you know, for Ron's comment about you being a girl….er…what I mean is…when he went out and said you were a girl…er…um…..I mean that he acted as if he didn't know you where a girl…." I watched as he stopped talking and took a few calming breaths, I think I know where this is going but why does he think he needs to apologize for his git of a friend, then again this was Harry, he thinks everything is his fault. **

**I was a bit sad that he still could not speak normally about emotions to me, but I knew the reasons for this so I did not held it against him. I then saw him open his mouth to continue, "Nee, what I mean is that unlike Ron, I've always known you were a girl. Andaverycuteoneatthat." He sad that last part very fast, but I still understood him and was soon blushing, but at least I was not the only one as he was blushing too. "And well you see the reason I didn't ask you was because I thought Ron liked you that way, you know how he always tries to start arguments with you. I thought he would ask you, if not I would have asked you, because I really couldn't think of any other person to have gone better than you Nee." Once again he was blushing, but then, so was I. Before I could respond the portrait hole opened and in came stumbling the twins and Lee.**

**"What are you two doing up?" George or was it Fred asked, "Never mind, if anyone ask we were in our dormitory since early tonight, you never saw us." With that all three of them went running up to their dormitory leaving us alone again.**

**I walked toward him give him a hug and kissed his cheek and told him, "Ree, its ok you don't have to apologize for Ronald, you did nothing wrong. But let's head to bed before we get accused of doing whatever those two did."**

Shaking her head out of her thoughts Hermione opened her eyes only to realize she was in the middle of a very large and empty room. As she was wondering where she was now, she was amazed by the sight that appeared next to her.

It was a Phoenix it was bigger than Dumbledore's from what Harry had told her about Fawkes and the colors where different, this Phoenix was white in the middle, the feathers slowly turned blue, then orange, red and finally they ended in gold at the tip of the wings and in the tail. It had chocolate brown eyes with green specs in them, and a look of great wisdom too, to her amazement it burst into flames leaving a human shaped creature there that looked exactly like her except for the pair of wings sprouting from the back in the exact shades of color as the Phoenix's had been, then before she could take a closer look it burst into flames once more and changed back again. She got so lost in admiring the Phoenix that she almost didn't notice the sight of another animal appearing next to the Phoenix.

It was a lioness, a golden lioness. It was bigger than any she had ever seen before, it was bigger than any Lion male or female she had ever seen it was around eleven feet long and a good five or so high. But to her amazement it spread the most wonderful and beautiful wings she had ever seen from its back, it was then she knew that this was not a normal lioness but a Golden Griffin. The griffin had a wingspan of almost twenty feet but what surprised her more was when it turned white, then black and then disappeared before her eyes, but she somehow knew that it was still there only invisible. The griffin slowly reappeared once again in its white color and closed its wings till they were no longer noticeable. It was then that she noticed that it had the same eyes as the Phoenix, the only difference being its slit pupils. The griffin looked to the side where yet another animal appeared.

It was a white wolf, but not just any type of wolf but an Akerian Wolf, this wolf was almost four feet tall and 6 long, and as all Akerian Wolfs can do, it changed into a humanlike form, while it still had claws, tail and ears at the top of it's head, and fangs, it looked kind of human as it still had it's entire form covered in fur which hid it's huge muscles. In this form it stood nearly six feet tall and it had a determinedly wolfish look to its face with its mouth and nose still in a less pronounced muzzle. But it didn't stop there as the wolf changed form once more into an even more human like appearance, in this form it stood around five and a half feet tall, the muscles while less than in the previous form, seemed the same as they had no fur covering them, her face now looked completely human, barring the fangs which looked vampiric in nature, it still had claws at the ends of it's hands, a tail and the ears at the top of the head. In all three forms it had the same brown eyes as the other two animals, and once more it looked like her, she watched it change once more into its original form and sit on its hind legs. Once more another animal appeared next to this one.

This was an animal Hermione recognized easily, it was a Grim, just like Sirius' form in all ways, except it looked younger and less scuffled and smaller. And as she watched, its fur color started turning grayish until it turned completely white. It was about three and a half feet tall and at least four and a half long. As all its predecessors it had the same eyes. Slowly it changed its color back to black and look to its side where another familiar form appeared.

This was an animal she had first seen in her third year when Harry produced his patronus. It was a doe, Harry's patronus was a stag, this was its female, it stood almost seven feet tall and eight or nine long. Once again it had the same eyes, but aside from that did nothing else except for shaking its head to its side where once again another animal appeared.

It was an owl, a very large owl; nearly four feet tall she recognized it from Remus' description of Atinean owls. It was completely white and as she watched it became over ten feet tall and then once more shrank down till it was the size of Pig, and started growing to its original size. It had like before the same eyes. It too looked to his side where a new animal appeared.

It was a very large gold serpent, it had its eyes closed, she knew what it was, and it was at least twenty two feet long and six feet wide. When it opened its mouth Hermione saw fangs that she knew were deadly, not only for their size but for their venom. It was the rarest of all serpents. It was the Queen Basilisk, completely gold and it grew to such sizes that it would make a normal adult basilisk look like a small garden snake. Even the thousand year old basilisk Harry had fought in the Chamber of Secrets would seem small once this one reached at least twenty years of age. Once it opened its eyes, eyes as the other animals, only this one like the lion its pupils were slit. Once more another animal appeared next to this one, one so big it dwarfed the basilisk.

It was an animal she immediately recognized, shaking off the images of Harry and the first task she looked back at this animal that was so familiar, yet unlike any of his kind she had ever seen. For in front of Hermione stood a gold dragon that would have had no trouble carrying a 747 jet plain in each of its paws. Its size was gigantic, five 747 could be flying next to each other with thirty feet between wingtips and till they would not be able to match its wingspan. It's eyes alone where close to twenty feet big and yet again the same chocolate brown with emerald green specs as before; only unlike before these ones had swirling near the edge of the eye a blue color that was 3 feet at it's widest and around 6 feet long, somehow she knew the color and length determined the emotion and level of emotion it was feeling at the moment respectively. Another difference in its eyes was that it didn't have just one pupil, but millions of them, its eyes were multifaceted. Its teeth were some 45 to 55 feet long. Looking at it, Hermione knew this was a dragon that no human would see for millennia's to come, even in her own time. She knew this dragon was not a Terran one. She also knew that one day she would meet its kind, thousands of years into her own future. It too looked to his side where a new much smaller form appeared.

It was a white fox with red paws that looked as if they where on fire. As she watched a wind started blowing around the small animal and she saw the paws burst into flames and the small creature start running around in the air without wings before coming back to ground and landing in front of her. As she knew it would its eyes were the same color as all the others.

* * *

Remus had watched them as they closed their eyes, believing that they would not find out their forms this early, but knowing that this was Harry and Hermione, he kept watch on their shadows, should they find their animal, their shadows would turn into the shape of the animal.

It had been nearly an hour since they had closed their eyes, he did not interrupt knowing that Sirius and James had stood nearly 5 hours concentrating when they had discovered their forms and when they finally saw them immediately woke themselves up to tell each other and him, as he was thinking this he heard something that surprised him, he heard Phoenix song coming from both Harry and Hermione who were both shining, and to his greater amazement the egg Harry had with him also started to glow with the same golden light.

When he looked to the shadows of the two teens with surprised and bewilderment spread on his face he was even more surprised when he saw they both had shadows of some bird, instead of their own. The shadows where identical except that Harry's was a bit bigger than Hermione's which made him think they both turned into the same animal. To his greater surprise he watched as their shadows slowly changed into a humanlike form with wings before returning to the bird shape.

As he watched them waiting for them to wake now that their animal had been found he was very surprised to see their shadows change once more into what looked like large cats and he guessed to be lions that is until he saw the wings extend from the shadows; griffins he thought and as he watched the shadows disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing again.

He was even more surprised when their shadows changed once more into the form of a dog or wolf, this same shadow then changed into a human like appearance with the same wolf like ears. He did not understand what this meant, but saw these humanlike shadows change once more into a smaller size, then back again to the original dog or wolf form. They where both displaying the same shadow was the only thought that passed through his mind as the shadows changed form once more.

The next he recognized from his own days at Hogwarts, the same shadow had appeared behind Sirius, the Grim. For some reason he could not identify the shadows became pale and then dark again. This he could not understand as Padfoot's had been constant.

The next was one he again recognized from his years at Hogwarts, it was Prongs form only with Hermione it had no antlers. He was still amazed at what he was seeing and only became even more amazed with every change.

The next he thought was an owl but he was not very sure as it was over four feet tall and as he watched the shadow grew to around ten feet before shrinking to a very small size and going back to the original four.

Not as surprised anymore but even more amazed he saw the shadow change into a very large snake form. He suspected it to be a basilisk, but didn't believe it to be so, even with the size he was sure it had to be some unknown snake, for he knew that one could not turn into magical creature, he forgot at this point about the griffins he'd seen.

What came next really surprised him, he could not tell what kind of animal it was, only that it was massive the whole room filled with the shadows of the two teens and no form was discernible.

The next form to appear was different for each of them, the first one to be so. Harry had what appeared to be tiger which to his amazement spread wings, he'd never heard of such a creature and as he watched he saw something grow around the tigers paws but did not know what it was. As for Hermione's it was far smaller than any of the previous one it looked like some sort of dog with a very bushy tail. As he watched it, what appeared to be the shadow of fire started licking the paws of the small creature.

Remus couldn't believe what he had seen up till now, it was impossible, how could a person have more than one animagus form. He had never heard of anyone with more than one and with this thought Remus fell down in a dead feint.

* * *

As Jasoph watched their shadows change he knew he had been right to think they were powerful, to have so many forms and most if not all of them magical. Yes these two were special indeed.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lateness, but just didn't know how to go about their animagus training, until I came up with the way you just saw. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.I am sorry to say that I am not sure when my next update will be as I plan on reviewing what I have posted so far and might change some things, but be assured that I will try everything possible to have it done on Monday or Tuesday at the latest. I will try to post on Tuesday or Wednesday morning as for some strange reason I always find myself posting the chapters at 2 or 3 am or in this ones case almost 4am. Do remember that this fic now has a yahoo group where I will post the chapters and where you can feel free to ask questions too, not to mention you can read the chapter there before as it takes at least 4 hours before the time I post the chapter into and the time it is posted. The address is in my profile. 

Reviewers:

Nyoko – I told you you'd have more to read once you got back. Thanks for the review once again. Marideth – Thank you, I do try, and thank you once more for the review. shion20 – thanks for the review. 


	10. Animagi

Disclaimer: If you believe that I own Harry Potter you have more problems than I do. And that's saying something. All I own is my plot. Characters, spells and probably everything else you don't recognize, even the languages I invented.

AN: Sorry for the delay but I have another question for you, please answer it in the reviews, (but do review the fic at the same time) do you want chapters to stay at this size or do you want bigger chapters, but if you want the bigger chapters, it will take me longer to post, I'll probably post then about once a week.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Beastspeak"_

'_Parseltongue'_

"**Flashback"**

Chapter 9: Animagi

When he finally opened his eyes, he was very confused at what had happened, he wondered why'd he'd seen all those animals instead of his animagus form, after all he knew it was impossible to have more than one animagus form and all of his forms had been magical and one could not be a magical animagi. Looking around he saw Hermione opening her eyes and Jasoph at the end of the table with a very wide smirk on his face. Not seeing Remus anywhere he decided to ask Jasoph, "Where's Remus?" with this question Jasoph's smirk became wider and he just pointed at the floor on the other side of the table from where he was.

Looking where Jasoph had pointed Harry found Remus unconscious on the floor. Confused he took out his wand and muttered an enervate charm. Remus at once opened his eyes very wide and shouted, "How the hell is it bloody possible. It isn't possible." Now Harry was even more confused, he looked over at Hermione and saw that she shared his confusion and looking at Jasoph only revealed him to be holding in laughter.

"Um…Remus, what isn't possible?" Hermione asked him before Harry could. Looking at them both Remus opened his mouth as if to talk only to close it again. Looking at them again he once again opened his mouth and said, "Both of you have more than one form, a lot more, I didn't count but there were a few of them." Harry and Hermione where now confused, how did Remus know they had more than one? And hadn't he said it was impossible to have more than one…but then again he was Harry Potter and thrived on the impossible.

"You have anywhere from nine to thirteen, but it depends, I think you have two shapeshifting forms, the first and the third." Jasoph said with amusement clear in his eyes. And when he saw Remus open his mouth to say something he intercepted and said before Remus could, "And Yes Remus, one can have more than one form, it's called being a multianmagus, and while they are rare, it is not impossible, in fact it is quite common in this times to have more than one form, though the most I've ever heard of was having 4 forms. But I guess when Harry decided to break the record he really wasn't kidding." He finished with a bit of humor at the end.

"But no one has ever had more than one form in recorded history, wouldn't someone had done it and the record still in existence in our time?" Remus asked him clearly bewildered. "Maybe no one has done it in a long time in your time, from what you told us about your two friends they got themselves out of the trance as soon as they saw their form, who's to say they didn't have others?" Jasoph answered him. "Well it is possible after all we didn't read anywhere about the shadows changing shape, and even after we saw them we didn't find anything saying that it happened." Remus said.

"So that's how you knew how many forms we have!" Hermione said. "Indeed, and most surprising of all, all of your forms are identical except for the last one." Remus added. "Why would that be?" Asked Harry curiously. "It is probably due to the fact that from what I can tell both of you have shared many experiences together and have a very close bond, due to this and your qualities is that you have the added animals, if I am not mistaken your final and different animal would have been your original and unique one, among the others some of them are probably originally from just one of you but doe to experiences you now share them. If you can tell me your animals I can most likely tell you from who it came." Jasoph answered him.

Looking at Hermione and seeing that she was processing all Jasoph had said Harry decided to list his animals. "Well first of all there was the Phoenix, bigger than Fawkes by about half as much its colors were different though it started with white in the middle, the feathers slowly turned blue, then orange, red and finally they ended in black at the tip of the wings and in the tail, it's eyes were the same as mine. What was strange though was that at one point as I was looking at it, it burst into flames and in its place was what looked like a man with the wings of the Phoenix, only bigger of course. I could not get anymore details because it changed back to the original form before I could."

"Mine was the same except that the tips where gold instead of black and think that in human form it should have looked like you, because mine did look like me." Hermione added to what Harry had said.

"Interesting, this means that the phoenix is an original form for both of you as that form is not just a phoenix, but a Phoenix Lord, and those are humans that can take the form of a phoenix and have all their powers even while human. And it's a part of you something you're born with. You would have eventually discovered it even if you had not gone animagus training. But this is rare indeed for two to be born at the same time, you must be great indeed." Jasoph said with admiration in his voice.

"Before Nee tries to ask you all about them I'll continue with the animals." As Harry said this he shot a playful grin at Hermione when she mock glared at him. Continuing he added, "The next was a lion a very big lion from what I could tell and it had wings, I had never seen anything like it. It started golden but it changed colors to black, white and then turned invisible before reappearing again."

"That is no lion but a Golden Griffin, very rare it comes from a lion breeding with a griffin, and a very powerful one at that if it can change the shade of its fur and turn invisible. It has a high capacity for magic; it might even be able to control the weather as the Gryffins can. In fact it might actually be a Golden Gryffin, instead of a Golden Griffin., but I'm not sure we'll have to wait and see. This one I think is originally one of Harry's, I don't know why but I think it has something to do with his ancestry." Stopping for a bit and looking at both teenagers he continued, "Next animal?"

"Next one was really strange it was a wolf, but like the phoenix it also changed form, three times. The first form it changed to was kind of humanoid but it still had the claws, fur, ears, tail, muzzle, it had everything only it was a humanoid shape around seven feet tall. The second form was slightly smaller at around six and a half and this one looked far more human except it still kept the claws, fangs, tail and ears of the wolf, the rest looked human, and almost exactly like me, only no scar. Then it turned back to its original form." Harry said.

"An Akerian wolf, but those are nothing but myth." Remus said in awe of this creature. "Not a myth, I wouldn't say there are a lot of them but there are at least 40 clans of them around the world, and if you have myths of them I'm quite sure they're still around but well hidden, because from what you tell me of your government I don't think they would be liked a lot. The Akerian wolfs are very strong, almost superhumanly strong, but they are very loyal creatures and would protect their own to their dying breath, while not very trustworthy, if you gain their trust, you'll have a friend for the rest of your days. If I'm not mistaken this one could also be from both of you and probably arouse from your desire to help and protect Remus, and as he is a werewolf. What better shape than another wolf? It is an admirable sentiment from both of you." Jasoph said, and watched as Remus blushed at the sentiments from his two friends.

"Next one was a very easy to recognize, it was the grim, same as I met in my third year, only it too could change color, only it could change to white only." Harry said with a sad look at the remembrance of his godfather.

"But grims are only black, they can't turn white." Remus said, and looked at Jasoph for confirmation and saw shock in his eyes. "A Light Grim, I thought they were myths, my mother told me about them, but I never thought they were real. It seems that both of you had both forms of the grim and instead of it being displayed as to animals it is a single one able to change its fur color. As you probably know the grims are harbingers or death and supposedly bring bad luck. Of course I don't believe any of that. As for the light grim, it is the exact opposite of the normal grim. This one is also probably from both of you and comes from the time in your third year when you both risked everything to save Harry's godfather, who had the grim animagus. By saving him you created the bond that gave you this form, and as for the light grim it's because the bond was formed to save the life of an innocent." Jasoph told the other three.

"The next one is a stag, probably a doe for Nee." Looking at her for confirmation and seeing her nod, he continued, "I know this one probably comes from my father's animagus form and the connection he forged between us by dying to safe me."

"You are likely right, and for Hermione to have it, you must be very close indeed." Jasoph said and grinned when they both blushed.

"Next was an owl, an Atinean owl from Remus description, but can they grow and decrease their size? No insult meant, but Remus didn't say they could." Harry said with a bit of confusion and making sure he had not hurt Remus. "No harm done, pup. I didn't know that part."

"Yes it is indeed an Atinean owl, this one comes from Hermione and her studios habits, and probably her connection with Arith. I am not surprised you did not know about the size changing abilities, because if as you say they are extinct in your time then this ability that few know of in this time when they are quite common, would be inexistent in yours."

"The next was a very large Black serpent, second biggest I've ever seen, but this is probably because it was me and I'm only fifteen, well almost sixteen but that's beside the point. The only biggest I've ever seen was the thousand year old basilisk I killed in the Chamber of Secrets when I was twelve. Unlike that one, this one was a King Basilisk if her color is anything to go by." Harry said and looked at Hermione to see what hers looked liked. "Well mine was golden and so probably a queen basilisk, but at least it was smaller than the one that petrified me." Hermione added.

"Hmm…quite impressive to kill a basilisk at such a young age, especially one that old, I have never herd of a basilisk reaching such an age without being killed, but I'm sure there have to be some out there. This one could come from both of you or Harry. If I'm correct you would both have had a basilisk as your animagus due to your meeting and surviving that meeting with one, but now because of Harry's bond with Sarina, they have changed to queen and king basilisks respectively."

"The next one is a very large black dragon but that's about all I can tell you since it was massive around 1200 feet in wingspan if not more, and it was even longer. I have never seen or heard of such a dragon before." Harry said and once more looked at Hermione. "Mine was gold and huge, get the feeling that it was even bigger than Harry's"

"Damn, you got me there, never heard of such a dragon; it's bigger than the High Dragons and the Ancient Drekans. I mean I am a High Dragon descended from the Drekans and my wingspan is a little over 300 feet. And I do not know where your connection to these dragons comes from, they are simply unheard of." Jasoph said clearly confused and a bit jealous of the size of those dragons, when compared to his own, which he had considered extremely big, compared to the other dragons he'd seen.

"And the last one is the one that is different for both of us, mine was a winged snow leopard, but what I find even stranger than the wings was when it made the ground lift up and then formed ice on its feet."

"Mine was a small fox, and like Harry's snow leopard it too did strange things, first it caused a wind to erupt and then it lighted it's paws on fire and started running in the air."

"Control over the elements. Earth and water, thus the ice, it had both elements because neither earth nor water can exist without the other in nature. The same for air and fire, fire needs air to exist, if there's no air there is no fire. As for the wings that I cannot say as I have never heard of such a creature." Jasoph said with a pensive look.

"Well now that we all know the animals, you must choose one of them. Bring it forth in your mind, focus on it, examine it to its minor details and then you must will yourself to be it. You must know that you are it and that you want to have that physical form. But you must know that it will be very painful the first few ties you change into each animal as both your body and magic get used to the change and the new form. Now you must remember not to get exasperated as you will not be able to transform completely for a while. I'd be extremely amazed if you managed to master even one of the forms before the full moon. But before you try for the first time let's eat some lunch." Remus said and then proceeded to conjure their lunch.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the massive delay in updates. Due to university, tests, and work among other things I've been unable to work much, but here is the completely revised story. I have also changed the title from Origins of Hogwarts to the Fall of Atlantis since when I made a plot guide I noticed that the story would be very long indeed. And so I have made this the first part of the saga and Origins of Hogwarts will be the second.

And now I would like to ask question. I don't know if I should bring more people from the future so tell me if you want me too and who to bring your choices are either the Wesley twins, Neville and Ginny, or Tonks and Luna one of those three pairs, you chouse which one and if it comes. Either email me or do the poll in my yahoo group or review me your choice.

As for those of you wondering the golden griffin I got from Barbs stories, well got the part as to how it's born the powers I invented.

And yes there is a big difference between griffins and gryffins (it's pronounced differently, but I don't know how to show the different pronunciation in paper so don't ask). The difference will be explained at a later chapter, but you should be able to infer some from this one.

As for the dragons the black one has a wingspan of exactly 1157 ft and 1in the gold one 1207 ft and 1in. and they are both over one mile long.

**PLEASE REVIEW** I'm sure it doesn't take a lot of time, so please review, I would appreciate it a lot.

Reviews:

Shion20 – Once more thank you for the review. And if it is, I wouldn't know but it won't get me down.

Lord Anime – Thanks for the review!

Marideth – Thanks for another review.

ApocSM – Muchas gracias, thanks for the review.

Azrei – thanks for the vote and the review

Nioko – I share your opinion completely especially when I had four on the same day --' not to mention the one today that made this chapter come out late trust me when I say, do not take 24 credits in one semester, it is hell. Thanks for the review once more and for the vote

the shadowed one – unfortunately for you, it does count as one vote even if written by hand, but I'll give you a bit of a suggestion for next time: ctrl+v then ctrl+c far easier. Thanks for the vote

Samantha a.k.a Sam – thanks for the review and the vote and we shall see

If I missed anyone who reviewed, I'm sorry but I'll likely get you in the next chapter.


	11. FullMoon

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I do not in fact own Harry Potter, it belongs to a lost to big to name here and that you probably already know by now so I'll just skip it.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 10: Full-Moon

1st sun 8th moon 5451st turn 7th age July 16th, 17849bc

Today was the day of the first full moon and neither Harry nor Hermione had mastered the animagus transformation. They had decided to start with their golden gryffin form. They know knew that griffins were to griffins what the drekans where to high dragons and the high dragons to dragons. They were stronger and bigger than griffins, and also had the ability to become invisible and control the weather, they where basically griffins capable of performing magic. And also had a very high intelligence that surpassed that of griffins and even most humans. As powerful as they were, they also happened to be very rare and around three were born every thousand years.

They had chosen to start with this form as it would help them with Remus as it was a very powerful animal and they would be able to control the werewolf easily, even more so than turning into their wolf or grim forms.

Once more Harry concentrated on the golden gryffin form and picturing himself changing in his mind from human to golden gryffin he willed himself to change. Slowly Harry felt the pain building up in his body as he started to change. First his fingers shortened as his hair turned golden and grew shorter and fur started covering the rest of his body. His pupils turned to slits, as his mouth and nose elongated into a snout as his teeth turned into fangs and whiskers sprouted from just behind his nose in his newly formed snout. By this point the pain was incredible and he had already spent close to five minutes in mid-transformation. As he fell into four paws his shoulder blades lifted and feathery golden wings started grow from just under them. As his wings grew in size and muscle each lung connected to his appendix which had grown in size to form a new long whose purpose was to hold helium or hydrogen to enable it to lower its weight and thus be able to fly. On the outside his spinal column elongated to form a tail that became bushy at the tip as most of his organs inside became tougher, stronger and bigger. His bones changed into an organic like eternium and even lighter than the metal.

Harry let out a roar of triumph at finally managing the transformation after the fiftieth time that day and innumerable ones in the last two weeks. Pulling his wings into his back where they practically disappeared Harry attempted to start running around the room, only to fall face first as he was not used to using four paws to walk. While trying to get up all he could hear was the laughter of his three companions, which made hi release a mock angry roar that nevertheless sounded very real to his companions and caused Hermione and Remus to jump while Jasoph remained unaffected. If he could have smirked he would have at seeing the other two jump.

After finally being able to get up, Harry slowly started walking around the room to get used to four paws. Once he was sure of his footing he started running and was thrilled at how exhilarating it felt. Even if his vision was better than ever, his nose could detect smell he had never noticed before and his ears hear the slithering of a snake across the forest floor miles away it didn't matter, because he could sense everything in his vicinity through the subtle changes in air currents. He could even see them through a kind of heat vision. All in all Harry was very impressed with this form and planned on attempting to fly once he got more used to it.

Stopping in front of his friends he gave them a mock growl to which Hermione only giggled at and came forward to pet him. "You know Ree, I think you should stay like that, you make a nice fluffy kitty, I'm sure Crookshanks would love to play with you." Said words caused Harry to glare at her, which caused her to giggle as if she knew what he was trying to do. Picturing himself as a human in his mind Harry started to will himself to change and was glad when it didn't hurt as much and that he took only three minutes to complete the transformation.

"No wonder few people attempt it, that hurt more than Moldyworts' cruciatus curse." Harry said once back in human form. Looking around he noticed that he could not see clearly, so he took of his glasses to clean them and noticed that he could see perfectly without them. To make sure he put them on again and saw everything blurry once more.

"I can see without my glasses! How ca that be?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry pup, it's only the first few times and it hurts less and less each time and eventually you'll be able to do it instantaneously. But still I must offer my congratulations; you really did break the record as you said." Remus told him while smiling happily and with tears of joy in his eyes because someone would go through so much pain for him.

"Look on the bright side Harry, your other transformations won't hurt as much, nor will they take as long a time since your body will be more used to changing. But allow me to make a suggestion, leave the biggest for last as I'm sure it will hurt a lot even then because of the size. And as for not needing the glasses anymore I'd say it's something to do with the transformation, because one always keeps a part of the transformation even when in your human form, because the animal is as much you as your human form is. So I'd say you kept the eyesight and the senses of the gryffin form." Jasoph said. Once Harry tried to examine it himself he noticed that he indeed did have a better sense of smell and hearing, he could even sense everything like he could in his animagus form and see the heat around him.

"Wicked!" He said in excitement. It was at this moment that Hermione got a good look at his eyes, which made her gasp. At Harry's inquisitive look she conjured a mirror and told him to look at his eyes. Upon seeing his reflection Harry grinned and said, "Bloody Wicked!" For staring back at Harry where not his normal emerald colored eyes but emerald colored cat like eyes, and the looked absolutely cool.

"Well, that's something I didn't foresee happening neither Sirius nor James got any physical change like that, well Padfoot's senses were increased as was Prongs stamina. But I must say the new look suits you." Remus said while looking proudly at Harry.

"Well Nee? It's your turn, I know you can do it, you're the most brilliant person I know!" Harry said addressing Hermione, "And while you do that, I'll be getting more familiar with mine as the full moon comes up in about 12 hours, at 10pm." His mini speech finished Harry decided to turn once more into a golden gryffin and was pleased to see that he did it even faster than before at a bit over two minutes. While in this form he decided to stretch his wings and learn to move them as being able to fly under his own power was something he had always dreamed about, even while in the cupboard under the stairs. At first it proved difficult to as he didn't know exactly how to move them, but accessing the instinctual part of his brain, he learned how to control them until the point that he could not improve without actually flying and as eager as he was to fly he decided to wait until Hermione could transform to try. So with this thought in mind he started transforming into human and back to help the transformation be faster and less painful.

After about half an hour of this he was changing shapes in the blink of an eye and it no longer hurt, in fact all he felt was the warmth of the magic when it transformed him. Deciding to stay in his golden gryffin form for the time being he decided to go over to Hermione and watch her transform. He saw that she was in human form and saw her as she started her transformation. The golden fur covering her body, her eyes changing shape, her spinal cord elongates into a tail, her mouth and nose elongating into a snout, and for some reason he could not understand he was disappointed to see her breasts disappear as her chest changed into the golden gryffin form. At this time he started to smell something that made him to start getting aroused, he was very confused at this sensation that was coming from the instinctual part of the brain. Shaking it off, he looked back at Hermione and saw as the wings grew from her back and she fell to the floor in four paws completely transformed. At that moment the arousal became very strong and one thought came to mind from the instinctual part of his brain. In front of him was a female in heat, and he had to catch her before another came.

Before he realized it he was running to the other side of the room taking anything that was in his way down. He noticed as Jasoph and Remus got up and looked to see what was causing the commotion, at seeing him running like that they where quite confused.

_"Ree what's wrong?"_ He heard Hermione say to him, he understood it even if what he heard was growls, purrs, and meows. Trying to stop himself he over balanced to one side so as to fall on the ground. He succeeded in falling and doing a couple of spins in the floor before standing up again, but this time he was in more control even if the urge to mate had only gotten stronger. _"Nee, you are in heat"_ He forced himself to say while holding himself where he was standing. _"Instincts taking over, can't stop myself, can't change back, can't concentrate enough." _Harry said and let out a growl of longing that would have had everyone blushing furiously had the other two understood it and he and Hermione capable of blushing.

_"You mean you can smell it? Well probably I can smell your arousal over here, this is so fascinating I have never been able to smell so..." _She was interrupted as Harry yelled at her_ "Goddamnit change back! I can't hold myself back forever! Hurry!"_

At that moment Harry once more lost control over the instincts that had taken him by surprise before and so taken over. Concentrating very hard Harry used all of his will to change back to human after he had jumped at Hermione. He succeeded in changing mid-flight but could not stop himself from plowing right into Hermione throwing them both into the floor.

* * *

Seeing their actions Remus wondered what they were playing at as they both could have gotten seriously hurt with that stunt. Going over to where they where Remus saw Hermione stand up as Harry rolled over to face upwards while still lying down.

"Harry, why did you jump Hermione?" Remus asked the boy and missed the flinch at the word jump. "Didn't mean too. Instincts took over." Harry answered while trying not to make eye contact with Remus. At that moment Hermione finished transforming back into her human form and went over to Harry.

"Are you okay Harry, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" She asked him and then started blushing along with him when he looked her in the eyes. Seeing this Remus couldn't help but smile even if he was still confused. "Would you two care to explain what happened? And why would instincts make you attack a female of your kind, if anything they would make you protect her." Remus said.

"They took me by surprise, so I couldn't control them." Harry answered. "That still doesn't explain why you tried to attack her." Remus said. Blushing furiously Harry said, "I didn't try to harm her, but…er…well…you see….argh….I kinda smelled that she...um…hehe….she's kinda in well….heat." By the time Harry had finished both him and Hermione were blushing so much that they could have been easily mistaken for two stars.

"Oh." Was the not so eloquent reply of Remus as he too started blushing when he understood what Harry had tried to imply. "Um…well I think I should go get lunch started. Yes I think I'll do just that." That said Remus positively fled the room where they were in at the moment.

* * *

"Sorry Nee. But it took me by surprise and I couldn't control myself. By the way your eyes look very pretty like they are now, cat-like like mine." He told Hermione once they were alone and once more started blushing. "It's ok Ree, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know, but how are we going to help Remus with this problem?" Hermione answered him with a matching blush.

"Well Nee the only way is to get used to it, so I'm going to transform and walk to the other side of the room, once there you transform, and since this time it will not take me by surprise, I'll be able to hold myself." Harry told her, and at her nod he transformed and they started practicing.

* * *

Hours later it was time for the full moon to rise so Harry and Hermione stood there in the golden gryffin forms as Jasoph stood in a feline form that looked very wild and dangerous that he told them was the ancestor of the first humanoids that eventually turned into the Arqans.

At exactly ten pm the full moon rose and Remus began the painful transformation into a werewolf. As they watched they could hear the bones breaking to reform themselves into the wolf form and the screams of pain from Remus. They saw as he was completely covered in fur and then his hands changed into paws as his rear paws broke the boots Remus had been wearing. They saw as a snout elongated on his face and his eyes taken over by the amber color of the wolf inside of Remus. After about two minutes a werewolf was standing in front of them. He let out a howl at the moon and then proceeded to smell all three of them. When it failed to smell a human around Remus was able to gain control as the beast could not go wild.

That was how all four of them found themselves running around the mountain, and in the case of Harry flying once in a while, while vowing to make Hermione try flying at least once. All in all they enjoyed the night playing around and even mock fighting. It was the best full moon Remus had had since Prongs had died and the two of them plus Padfoot had gone around.

When dawn finally came Harry had to carry Remus back into the tent as he had fallen unconscious during the transformation back. With that they all went to bed so they could rest for the full moon that night. And so the pace was set for the next two full moons that night and the next.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please RR. And do remember the question of last chapter it will be going until the 23rd when we shall see which character was selected, if any.

Sixteen reviews for last chapter! almost half of all the reviews I've gotten for this story, Thank you! After all it is the greatest gift to an author (even if this is fanfiction, I do have a few of my own that might just get published) to just let him know that you enjoy his writing and to give them constructive criticism. So please do continue with the reviews.

bows "Arigato gozaimatsu"

For those wondering eternium, if they haven't changed the name, is an alloy created a few years ago that is until now virtually indestructible and very light. The only way to change its shape once dry is by melting it in temperatures higher than the sun's core. And once it's solid it becomes stronger the more it is tried to be destroyed. Don't remember the name of the person who made it, but I have but one word for it. Wicked! The only thing that comes to mind to describe it is X-Men's Wolverine's Adamantium. Which is more or less how strong etenium is.

Reviews:

King Dimension – thanks for the review. And I think I agree, easier to post chapter of this size than bigger, not to mention faster which I'm sure a lot of people find as a good thing.

shion20 – once more thanks for the review

Hermy-78 – well I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes the animagus forms do have a purpose but some of them will not be revealed for a long time to come and some of them will not be revealed in this part of the saga. And yes it is indeed HHr but not for some time, Harry is a 'bit' dense when it comes to love , so he will have to get beat into him, literal or not I don't know yet. My muse doesn't seem to want to reveal that information to me yet. And as for your choice it does have good reasoning behind it, and it is in fact the reason I put that pair there, but I won't say any more or my muse would get annoyed and stop revealing things from farther than the next chapter or so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter like the rest.

shdurrani - nice nick. Thanks for the review, and do enjoy the story.

Samantha – the large dragon is something that won't be explained for a long time to come, probably fourth or fifth part of the saga, if not farther. Because at the rate it is going Fall of Atlantis will go through another name change, and this title be left to the second part and Origins of Hogwarts to the third, if my muse doesn't decide to add something else n the middle, which it just might. As for the dragon, while the black is originally mine the gold comes from a saga of books that started in 1964 and is still going strong that I like very much. If you look you might find a clue as to where it comes from, but I have already said too much. And yes I did think adding the bond to those forms would be a nice touch, not to mention that Remus would feel very proud and happiness, which he sorely needs. Once more thanks for another review. Enjoy!

Lord Anime – while I am indeed busy, it would be easy for me to incorporate new characters as other people will appear eventually once they get into civilization. The reason for which I portray some scenes from multiple perspectives is so that you readers know what they are thinking and usually there are some variations to the scene. The only one that was almost exactly alike was when Harry and Hermione found their animagus forms, but that could not be helped and they still where different. Once more I thank you for your review and for your opinion. And hope this helps you understand why I do the scenes from different perspective. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

gaul1 – thank you for your review, funny thing got two different reviews from you for the same chapter, lol, while I'm glad that you liked it so much, one review for the chapter would have been enough, but feel fee to send as many as you want.

NessaFefalas – does the nick mean anything? And thank you, but I assure you that you have seen nothing yet, I still have not gotten to my most amazing creatures…grins maniacally…thank you for the review and hope you enjoy this character. warra – I'm glad you enjoy it, and as for the size of chapters unless a lot of people tell me to make them bigger they will stay mostly the same size, but that depends as some chapters come out at three pages and others at eight, and I'm sure some will be longer than that even without trying. I thank you for the review, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jessica – yes Neville does indeed has the same background, but I am sure that if he got it into himself he could be very great as he proved in OotP, while in the department of mysteries. All he needs is a bit of confidence. As for Gred and Forge (insert insane evil laughter of choice here). Need I say more? Thank you for the review and hope you continue to enjoy the story. 


	12. Elizari

Disclaimer: Do to migraine I lack the desire to come up with something witty or sarcastic or some such thing, so let's just say go read the disclaimer on another chapter or fic.

AN: Sorry for the really long wait but the next chapter should be up in 3 or four days time and will be much longer than this one. Hope you enjoy.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 11: Elezari

15th sun 8th moon 5451st turn 7th age July 30th, 17849bc

It had been two weeks since the full-moon, in that time both Harry and Hermione had mastered their Phoenix, Atinean Owl and Akerian Wolf forms. They both agreed that the Phoenix form was the one that came most naturally to them. They hadn't even felt pain when they transformed, only warmth and they'd been able to do it in their first try.

At the moment they had stopped for a break, they had been traveling south since Remus had recovered from the full-moon two days after it passed. their goal was the straight that lay between the two places that would be known as England and France in the future.

"Hey Moony, any luck with wandless magic yet? You've been at it for almost two weeks now; Nee and I got it ages ago." Harry said as he watched Remus attempting to conjure some food wandlessly. "Well unlike you two brats," He said while mock glaring at them, "I happen to be older and so my magic is not used to coming out freely, so it is harder."

"Moony, you're not that old. I mean compared to Dumbledore, you're nothing but a kid." He saw the grimance that his words caused on Remus face, wondering why he was answered by Hermione. "Great words Ree, but I think Moony could have done without the 'not that old', the 'that' kind of ruined your purpose." Her words finished she burst into laughter along with Remus and Jasoph at the look on Harry's face.

"I hadn't realized how lonely it got traveling by oneself for ten years. I thank you once more for accompanying me." Jasoph said with a grateful look on his face. "It is no problem after all, you've helped us a lot, all the things we've learned from you, not to mention the sight seeing we're doing. It's a good thing we conjured those cameras or no one would believe us back home, they'd probably put us in St. Mugos 5th floor." Remus answered and at the confused face at the reference to St. Mugos he explained causing Jasoph to burst in laughter.

* * *

Two weeks afterwards they were still on their journey to the land that would one day be known as Atlantis. Harry and Hermione had mastered all but their dragon animagus form and all four had fallen into a daily routine for their travels. In the mornings from 5 to 7 they would train in unarmed and sword combat flowed by breakfast. After eating breakfast they would train in wand and wandless magic from 9 to 11:30 at which point they would eat lunch and continue moving south while at the same time learning the atlantian language so they could communicate with others of this time. They would continue until sunset at which time they'd set up the camp and eat dinner. After dinner they would learn magical theory, runes, arithmacy, atlantian customs and a bit of animagus practice and potions theory since the had very few ingredients and could only make the most basic of healing potions with them. They would practice these until it was between ten and twelve in the night and then go to sleep.

All four had improved greatly their abilities and had formed a very close bond which became closer as their journey progressed toward the land that would one day be called Atlantis. The next full-moon came and were forced to stay in the same place for a week because of the injuries Remus did to himself. But in that stay everything changed once more.

As they sat eating their diner for the night amid amusing stories of their pasts they were interrupted when a strange golden light started from Harry's side. The sword of Gryffindor was glowing like it did in his dream.

"What the…?" Harry asked before another familiar voice interrupted him.

"Heir, the first part of thy journey hath begun. Your companions are here, chosen wisely thou hath. Now to each of you a gift I give. By the debt I, Kurinai Elizari owe Gryffindor, to thee Harry James Potter Gryffindor I gift my knowledge of weapons and how to use them. I also gift ye the daggers of Salazar Slytherin, may the serve ye well and help defeat the bastard heir."

With those words the golden glow surrounded Harry and he found himself with the knowledge of many weapons both ancient and modern. With the same glow two daggers, one foot long made out of mithrill with a handle of platinum decorated in emeralds as bright as Harry's eyes appeared on the table. Written on each with emeralds and in parseltongue was the name Salazar Slytherin besides them two scabbards appeared made out of Basilisk hide decorated with silver and emeralds, adjustable to either forearm or hip both had the crest of the Slytherin house. Another scabbard appeared longer made out of dragon hide decorated in gold and rubies, on it the crest of Gryffindor house, this was the scabbard for Gryffindor's sword, now Harry's.

"By the debt I, Kurinai Elizari owe Gryffindor, to thee Hermione Jane Granger I give Rowena's Staff, the knowledge of its use and her foresight, may the serve ye as well as they did your ancestress, Lady Ravenclaw herself. May ye be known from now on as Hermione Jane Granger Ravenclaw"

The soft golden light surrounded Hermione as it had done Harry and she found herself with the knowledge of the staff, its secrets and how to use it plus how to differentiate between dreams and foresight. Then the staff appeared before her surrounded in the golden light. It was six feet tall, made out of Holly and decorated in bronze, amethysts, and a fist size blue diamond on the top. It had the crest of Ravenclaw house.

"By the debt I, Kurinai Elizari owe Gryffindor, to thee Remus Jamie Lupin I give Helga's scythe and hammer, the knowledge of their use, the ability to speak to all living things and her herbal lore. I also give ye her ability to control her werewolf curse. From myself I give ye the time thou hath lost because of thy curse and my sword. Be proud and carry thyne ancestor's names, be known from now on as Remus Jamie Kurenai Lupin Hufflepuff, may your loyalty prove to be as great as your ancestress.

With those words a hammer made out of black mithrill decorated with gold and the Hufflepuff crest appeared on the table next to a scabbard o place it at ones back. Next to the scabbard appeared a scythe made out the same materials and boring the same crest. Next to it a scabbard that appeared to hold only its blade appeared, it was made out of acromantula silk. At this same time Remus glowed and received all the knowledge he'd been gifted. The glow then intensified and Remus was blocked from view. When it receded his scars were gone and he looked to be the same age as his companions, and not like the sixty year old man he used to appear nor the 36 year old that he was. On the table besides the two weapons a Katana appeared boring the crest of Hufflepuff but also one that Remus recognized as the Lupin's crest. Besides it appeared its scabbard.

"By the debt I, Kurinai Elizari owe Gryffindor, to thee Jasophelythian Rendarak Draconiaz-Arqan I give the one thing you desire above all else, the knowledge that thou shalt never be alone again." This words caused a smile to appear on the young man's face. Continuing the voice said, "As Gryffindor protected my heir after my death so have I helped his heir and his companions which include my own heir on their quest. My debt complete, now I rest in peace." Wit those words the golden light left Gryffindor's sword, and a ghostly figure of a man that looked a lot like Remus appeared and after looking at them all slowly vanished.

* * *

Please remember to review as I would really appreciate it. Any reviewer who reviewed since the previous chapter that is not here I'll make sure to answer your question on the next one.

Reviews:

warra – hehe. Indeed my muse decided it would be funny as hell to add that while I was writing the chapter and who am I to refuse? Thank you for the review.

shion20 – a very good question you have, young padawan. But the answer is as yes as it is no. grins maliciously at not making sense

Samantha – well here you go, hope you enjoyed the future scene…or is it the past? Or maybe the present? You figure it out, don't feel like thinking about it. Thanks for another review!

gaul1 – Thanks for another review and do keep reading.

Warlord Harrsk – Atlantis is said to be far older than the human race coming from another race of humans that originated on this planet billions of years ago before a huge meteor shower some 1.4billion years ago or so when our solar sstem passed through the middle of our galaxial arm destroyed the entire world making the continents sink under the sea evaporating great parts of it and making a new landmass surface that which is now called Pangea. This is also the time in which the 5th planet of our system was probably destroyed, if you don't know the asteroid belt between mars and Jupiter used to be a planet. After millions of years I which the planet once more cooled down the surviving microorganisms once more started to evolve eventually coming to the same ultimate form as the superior being, why the same twice? Who knows, might have something to do with the type of planet plus it's gravity and the temperature there are a lot of factors with which I won't bore you, if you want to know more just let me know. Either way this being the case Atlantis would be billions of years old. Thank you for the review.

Anonymous – Thanks for the review.

Harrie – for your first review of chap 4, that is indeed a very good reason, though I never thought of it. As for the second review, lol. Poor VW Bug, mental image of it getting squashed as its namesake. And for the final one, about the animagus, you have to keep in mind that they do change into the animal, completely. So they will have the instincts and they have to learn to control them, which is what makes animagi something so hard to accomplish. Thank you for the reviews and your input.


	13. Gifts

Disclaimer: you know what goes here so let's just pretend I said…er….wrote it.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 12: Gifts

8th sun 9th moon 5451st turn 7th age August 21st, 17849bc

After what had happened the night before they all went to bed without a single word while thinking about what had happened. The least effected was Jasoph and the most was Remus. All four were eating breakfast and couldn't help but note the difference in Remus appearance.

Once they all finished they decided to talk about what happened the night before.

"So…do any of you know what happened last night? I'm still confused." Harry said looking at those around him, specifically Remus and Hermione being the only two from his time.

"From the information Kurinai gave me he was Helga's husband. He was mortally injured in a battle and so would have left Helga pregnant and alone. On his dieing breath he asked Gryffindor to protect his wife and heir and he would somehow someway repay that debt when Gryffindor's heir would need it. So I gather that he thought you needed it." Remus told them all with a thoughtful look on his face. He continued saying, "At least know I know why the sorting hat thought I'd do good in Hufflepuff. He said he would have placed me there had it not been for the fact that I had so much bravery for attending Hogwarts with my curse."

"Remus how exactly did he change your werewolf curse? Did he cure you?" Hermione asked in her 'tell me fast or suffer the consequences of with-holding knowledge from me' tone.

"He didn't change the curse; he just gave me the knowledge to be able to control it. Apparently Helga was also bitten by a werewolf when she was young, so she learned all she could from her curse until she learned to control it. It's quite amazing I know exactly how the curse works, Helga was trying to create a cure for it but she died before she could find one. I believe from the knowledge I gained of the curse that all she needed would be to know is how it was created in the first place, if she knew that she would have been able to cure it. For that matter I might be able to cure it, if I knew how the curse originated too." Remus answered managing to shock Hermione out of asking any more questions.

"Wow…um…So Remus what else did you gain exactly?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I know everything Helga knew of Herbology and potions, how to tell which ingredients are of better quality than others, and all that. It's actually quite surprising as I was never very good at potions. I can also speak to all kinds of creatures baring them being sentient beings so I'm no help with humans, centaurs and such.

"And from the look of her scythe and hammer I really don't think she was someone to cross" Remus said with a chuckle as he once more looked at her weapons.

"Personally I think she will be a nice strong willed lady, if those weapons are anything to go by, perfect if you ask me." Jasoph said after he examined the weapons.

"Um…sure" Harry said with his usual eloquence.

"So pup, what exactly did you gain?" Remus asked Harry, after having looked around and seeing that Hermione was still shocked and unresponsive.

"Well I know how to use any weapon ever created since the founders until our times, including muggle ones. I finally have a decent scabbard for my sword and I know how to change its form from Godric's Longsword to my daikatana. And I also got Salazar's Harshk and Seth, his two daggers and I also get the feeling that he wasn't the evil bloke that history books make him out to be." With those words finished Hermione woke up to the world after hearing that Salazar wasn't as evil as books said he was, but before she could defend the books from being called wrong Harry asked her, "Nee, what did you gain?" at this Hermione's eyes light up and she commenced:

"The staff is simply amazing! It's not only used for melee fighting but it can also amplify spells cast with it at more than 20 times their power if I used a wand. I can also change its form with a mere thought to either a sword, bow, lance, quarterstaff, bow and many other, oh so useful things! I know exactly how to use all the things that it can transform into and it can even help me with my foresight, not that I believe in divination, but if Lady Ravenclaw believed in her foresight then it certainly mist be real and unlike that fraud Trelawny's sight foresight doesn't tell you the future. It shows the past, present, what could have been and what could be, never what will happen just possibilities. And as the one with foresight it is my job to help the best out come, come to pass. It's oh ever so exiting, to think of the knowledge I can acquire by seeing events from the past! Or the evens that could have happened but never will! I can't wait to have my first vision." Once she finished talking she started taking air in great gulp as she hadn't breathed all through her speech.

"How about you Jasoph?" Remus asked.

"Me? I just gained the knowledge that I have some very good friends now, I could not have asked for a better gift."

* * *

AN: thanks for reading, and I'm glad to say that today it was on time unlike the last time when I had you wait for around three weeks. Once more I apologize for that. And I'll try next chapter for 2 to 3 days but it might be four again. Thank you for reading once more and please review.

I'm sorry for it being so short but I really wanted a chapter just to explain the gifts and it turned out shorter than I thought it would, but next chapter on they should be getting longer. I'm also going to post a new fic called 'The Duel' and depending on how's it's received will be if I make it just a one shot or a series. I think I will post it around the same time as the next chapter for this fic, so please read it and review it. Thanks!

Reviews:

shion20 – so do I, it annoys him no end evil laugh

Anime Princess – Thank you

CastusAlbusCor – arigato for the review

Warra - nothing to worry about, you should see my French, it's practically inexistent

gaul1 - the dating system is based on 28 days a month with 13 months a year for a total of 364 days a year. This is one less than our calendar, but we also have the leap year every 4 years with another extra day. Since their calendar is based on the moon they can't just add one day to a year so instead every 22 years they have a leap year in which there will be 14 'months' so to say instead of 13. This will account for most of the difference but 6 minutes and 32.74 milliseconds will still remain out of place so every 220 years the 14th month of the that leap year will have 29 days thus making up and bringing the calendar to the exact time. Did that help? Or just plain made it worse? If it did make it worse just be glad I have not introduced the names of the months yet or the way the reckon time in decimals instead of minutes and such.

Thsutton – er...oops?

Bloodless Ace - thanks for the rev

firebirdgs -

1.- What was that?

What was what? Please be a bit more specific as much as people seem to think I am, I am not psychic, I just happen to be able to know what people are thinking at the time a lot.

2.- What the heck are the four founders in this story to have such

weapons and power? Very powerful wizards and witches of their time especially by Harry's time were wizards are so weak that most of them would still have to use wands even if they knew wandless magic was possible. This will be explained at a later time in the story

3.- Are harru & hermione inmortals? They're not immortal, they'll life as long as they want, barring they get killed of course.

4.- herms is an orphan now, right? She might or she mightn't. I won't say any more on what happen the day they came to the past for a very long time to come

Maybe but for know Remus has taken that place, now that he has a chance to enjoy life without the werewolf curse.

And on that note, Remus is still a werewolf the only difference is he can turn into wolf form at will and keep his mind during the full moons when he will still transform for the whole night. Only that transformation will not be painful anymore, it will be as an animagus transformation, but should he bite anyone, they will gain the werewolf curse.


	14. Magicks

Disclaimer: you all know the drill, only the plot and some characters and spells are mine everything else belongs to…..what was her name again? JC…that doesn't sound right…. Hmmm…..JK Tolkein! Not quite either……! Ah, of course JK Growling, it all belongs to her except for what I said before. (I do know its JK Rowling)

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_"Beastspeak"_

_'Parseltongue'_

**"Flashback"**

Chapter 13: Magicks

12th sun 9th moon 5451st turn 7th age August 25th, 17849bc

Four days had passed since the incredible revelations of their ancestry's and of the powers awakened within each of them. In that time they had learned a lot about their new gifts and old. Remus in particular had taught Sarina how to play wizards chess and had promptly begun a losing streak rivaled only by Harry's with Ron. What he didn't know was that because of her link with him, which protected him from her eyesight, she could somewhat see his surface thoughts and so knew what he planed to do as soon as he thought about it. Needless to say, she was not about to inform him of this.

At this time they had decided to record their doings on tomes to take with them to the future. Accounts with each of their views and of the knowledge they acquired in this time. And as for the accounts if nothing else they would make very good fiction stories in the muggle world.

That had also begun to train their bodies to be able to wield their weapons to maximum effect. Even if the had the knowledge they still didn't have the skill or agility required to use their weapons to their fullest effect. In this Jasoph helped them the most, as even Remus with his werewolf enhanced reflexes wasn't able to get the full effect of his weapons. They had also discovered that all the weapons were capable of being used to amplify magic.

Remus wandless magic had improved greatly with his control of his werewolf form as his magic was far more stable and his body younger. Hermione could do every spell she knew wandlessly but with lesser power than with a wand, which she was working to correct. Her 'mother' link with Arith had also become wider thus allowing her to feel what Arith was feeling at the time and thus helping her to care better for the young owl. But for all of their progress they had yet to do much compared to Harry, whose wandless magic had moved beyond the need of charms and into Will magic, which as Jasoph had explained was the most use magic in Atlantis.

"As you already know there are different types of magic. The most important are: Word, Will, Mind, Body, Shadow, Light, Elemental, Alchemy, Beast, Chant, Rune, Enchantment, Ritual, Creation, and Magitech.

Will Magic is the advance form of what you call wandless magic and I call word magic. Word magic is the most basic of magic's taught to the young to get them used to magic before they move unto Will magic in which no words are needed, you just concentrate on the effect you want and will it to happen. This is the magic that everyone is able to use.

Mind Magic is very hard for some and yet very easy for others. The best known division of mind magic is Divination, which is the only type of Mind magic that cannot be learned, one must be born with the ability to divine, for some it is mere hunches which lead them right, for others it is the sight, or foresight among others less known. The less known parts of Mind magic are Ocoludi and Nem, I do not know what you call them or if you know of them, but these are the abilities to close your mind from outside forces and defend it and the ability to see others thoughts, feelings, and memories respectively. Do you know what I'm talking about?" He asked them to see if they know of these two types of magic.

"Yeah, we call them Occlumency and Legilimency." Harry answered him and continued, "Are you any good at them? Because if you are I'd like your help in learning them as I began but don't know how good I am right now." Jasoph gave his affirmation after hearing this and continued with his lesson on the different magic's.

"Body Magic is one in which Remus doesn't need much help as his curse already helps him greatly in this. Basically it's the ability to imbue magic into your body so as to make you stronger, faster, have more endurance and be capable of things impossible otherwise. This is very hard as one must have complete control of one's magic to be able to do this successfully and without danger. A mistake could cost a limb or life. Another part of this is Metamorphmagus, which is the only non dangerous branch.

"Shadow magic while not really hard requires a lot of power, and don't mistake the name and think that it is evil, because it is not. It is the art of hiding in plain sight or hiding things within the shadows, of creating illusions to trick the mind of even the best Occlumens, as unlike the illusions created by legilimency, these ones are more substantial and powerful and trick not only the mind but the body and senses. This can be applied to living things as well as objects, mostly done to weapons to hide them from view.

"Light magic, not much I can say about it, basically its magic dedicated to curing one's body and soul, so it's curative magic.

"Elemental magic, is as it's name implies the ability to control the elements but not just the basic fire, water, air, and earth. But their derivatives: lightning from fire, ice from water, storm from air, metal from earth. And the two sacred elements, light and shadow for a total of ten.

"Alchemy, it's the use of herbs, animals, and other objects to create potions or items with magical effects. The two greatest achievements of this branch is the Immortality stone and the Runestone, which is a combination of this branch Chant, and Rune Magic.

"Beast magic is what you call animagus, or multianmagus. But it also includes how to change just part of your bodies into that of the beast, for example, just add wings, or the claws, or the eye sight to your normal form.

"Chant magic, is like word magic only it is done through repeated chanting to create effects that will last a long time, or just more powerful than through Will magic.

"Rune magic is magic through the use of runes that represent different states of being, elements, powers, quantities and the such. The Runestone is the combination of a stone created through the use of alchemy with chants and Runes. This stone carries great magical strength and it is what has made the great civilization of Atlantis last this long it is what protects and powers our cities.

"Enchantment magic is a combination of Runic and Chant magic to imbue objects with magical properties.

"Ritual magic is one of the most dangerous and powerful magicks. It is the process by which one goes to get a magical gift, which can be anywhere from a longer life to quick healing to being physically powerful. The higher the prize one wants the higher the cost to pay for it.

"Creation magic is the most powerful magic, it can only be used by a pure being and it the ability to create life, in anyway imaginable. You might say that you can conjure a living being but you are really creating only a golem because it won't have a soul, with creation magic it will have a soul so it is truly living. Whether it be animal, plant, both or something else, it will have a soul.

"And finally Magitech, that you will have to wait until we arrive at Atlantis to find out what it is, for it is one our greatest achievements."

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, I'd really appreciate it and please

read my one-shot "The Duel" it will be up tomorrow as I am not completely satisfied with it yet. Btw if someone would like to beta read please let me know.

I've been thinking and noticed that I left Hedwig completely out, if you'd like me to bring her in let me know in a review.

Reviews:

Sky 05 – yes he can indeed do wandless magic as can the rest, even Dumbledore can use

limited wandless magic as he does quite a few times in the canon books. And as for

the rock/egg he found you'll find out in two or three chapters….I think, but it

should be before chap 20. and as for the animals I can say many things, the had no

part to play, they're antisocial, they were asking for too much of a pay raise, they

wanted more free days and benefits, my brother talked them to death…poor bastards no

one deserves that, but the truth of the matter is I simply forgot about them, but I

hope you were happy with their reappearance in this chapter, because they are with

double the pay…little extortionist #$&, that they are.

Harrie – sorry about the spelling just don't have a beta and since I rarely look at

the keyboard while writing sometimes I'll press the wrong keys and might not notice.

And as for the date chap 12 as you put it which is in fact 11, I don't count the

prologue as you said begins on the 15th day of the 8th moon, but about halfway

through it jumps two weeks into the future to the day of the full moon of 1st day 9th

moon. There they spent one week in that same place because of Remus injuries so that

brings them to 8th day 9th moon which is when Elizari makes his presence known.

Chapter 12 begins on this same date with all of them going to bed after the events of

the end of last chapter.

Firebirdgs - thanks you very much and as for when they return to the future it will

most definitely be a sequel. It might be in Origins of Hogwarts, but it depends on

how much that one stretches if it will happen then or in the one afterwards, hope

that helps. And as for your second question, humor? You mean if there is humor in the

fic, I think there is….not quite sure, not very good at it, but I do try.

CastusAlbusCor – gomen, hehe, arigato is thank you in Japanese, bakka no gaijin, just

kidding, but well I know too many damn languages, I sometimes forget which one I'm

speaking or talking. Be thankful I haven't incorporated some of them into the story

by mistake or on purpose…well with the exception of Atlantian, which is a real

language, a very old one two but I'll keep which one to myself.

Cherokee girl – Thank you very much, glad you enjoy it. And feel free to ask any

questions or some such thing, whenever you want, except at six am in the morning, I'm

usually going to bed around that time. :-P

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it so please keep reviewing.


	15. Muggles

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. I own my plot spells and characters.

AN: First of all I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I would also like to ask for a brief moment of silence for Kurogane, my previous laptop who died on June 23rd after flying out a third floor window in my house when my dog tripped me. Earlier today I received the final parts to construct my new laptop, Támashiihá. May she serve me long and well. As for my story 'The Duel' it will be some time before I post it as I will have to rewrite it, as I do not yet know if Kurogane's hard drive can be saved and haven't had a chance to check.

Chapter 14: Muggles

August 06, 1996 AD

22 Tsugua 9139 2 AA

22nd Day 8th Moon 9139th Turn 2nd Age After Atlantis

22nd Ae Tsugua 9139th Noeturobi 2nd Age Atlantis Aku

2 9139 8 22

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the head table at the great hall of Hogwarts looking every day of his 186 years of age. Hogwarts had become the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix since the destruction of London, which caused the destruction of the Ministry of Magic and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in Twelve Grimmauld Place. Out of all the workers in the Ministry of Magic only six had survived, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt as they had all been in Order Bussiness at the time. The other three had been Amelia Bones and two junior clerks. Apart from them the entire group of Unspeakables had survived having left the ministry upon feeling the great surge of energy. Of course no one knew they had escaped as they informed no one and had not reappeared since. At the same time half the Order had been destroyed having had no warning of the attack.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore! I have news of Lon…." The young witch with the neon green hair started to say but was interrupted when she tripped and fell face first on the floor.

"Ah, Nymphadora, please I've told you many times, call me Albus. And what news do you bring?" Asked Dumbledore with a slight twinkle back in his blue eyes.

"Pro-Albus don't call me that. And we've obtained a few muggle satellite pictures of the Ruins of London." She started saying but was interrupted by a cold uncaring voice that had just come in through a side door. "What is this muggle salilite?" Looking to the side they saw Snape, Mcgonagal, Mr. Weasley and a few others make their way in.

"Well, Snivellus, a satellite is a big metal muggle thing that takes pictures from where it floats in space.and as I was saying the smoke covering London in thin enough for them to be able to see through it. The whole of London is destroyed. Only one building is standing and it's not one the muggles have seen before, it appeared after the destruction of the city." Tonks said giving the pictures in her hand to Dumbledore.

After a few minutes of looking at the pictures he said just one word, "Gringotts."

"Severus, has Voldemort said what spell he used to destroy the city? For I must admit that I have never heard of magic with such a destruction capability." Dumbledore asked while losing the twinkle in his eyes once more.

"It wasn't a spell, Albus." Tonks said and once everyone looked at her she continued, "it was a muggle atomic bomb. And it wasn't the only one."

"Stupid girl! Of course it was the Dark Lord, muggles don't have any magic to do such destruction." Snape said with obvious loathing aimed at the young auror.

"Severus please. Nymphadora explain, what is this atomic bomb?" Dumbledore asked with great curiosity and trepidation.

"It's muggle technology, it creates a big explosion destroying everything in its path in a very large area. and if anything survives the initial blast they will not survive long because once it explodes it releases an energy that muggles call radiation that kills very slowly but painfully. This energy is said to remain in the area for thousands of years. At least that's how they worked 50 years ago when they first invented them, they are most likely far more powerful now."

"You want me to believe that muggles have had this sort of destructive power for half a century and they still have not blown each other up?" Snape asked in a disbelieving voice.

"ALBUS! Wasn't it 50 years ago that the Daily Prophet had that article about the two Japanese cities that blew up , and that experts all over the world didn't know what magic had been used?" Minerva asked.

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki, we learned about it in muggle school. But that isn't the worst part, London wasn't the only place attacked. According to the muggles 58 major cities around the world got destroyed, no one knows who attacked who but it's pandemonium in the whole world.

AN: I'm sorry about the short chapter but I just really wanted to get something out before I am killed. This chapter was originally longer but it's lost in Kurogane's hdd. I will answer any questions in the reviews of last chapter when I repost this chapter in a few days without all the errors that I am sure it has, and quite a bit longer. I once more apologize for the long wait. My next update will be after I finish reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Which should be either the day it arrives or the day after, depending at what time I receive it as it is pre-ordered and coming through mail.

Please review.


End file.
